Valentina
by Lou Celestial
Summary: "Tu as quel âge ?" "Seize ans, m'sieur." Mensonge. Il lui fourre une nouvelle barrette de chocolat entre les lèvres, résistant à l'urgence de noyer ses mains aux tréfonds d'une lotion antiseptique. Les gosses, tous des nuisibles.
1. Colombe

**VALENTINA**

**-1-**

Le défi ? Parler de Mello. Tout en ne réécrivant pas une énième scène de sa vie qu'on connait déjà ou qui a déjà été exploitée cent, deux cent, trois cent mille fois par nos camarades écrivains du dimanche. Donc pas d'arrivée à la Wammy's, pas de première rencontre avec Matt, pas de hurlements contre Near à répétition. Pas de lemon. J'ai donc utilisé le prétexte d'un OC dont on ne saura pas tout, mais juste assez pour que cette histoire de rencontre ait un parfum agréable.

Hello Jeremiah Hawkins ! Merci !

Et merci Luce !

Disclaimer : Mello, Matt, Rodd Los et Gurren Hangfreeze ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Les rares autres personnages, un peu plus, déjà.

**xxx**

**Colombe**

**xxx**

_Crac_.

Le chocolat cède sous l'attaque insatiable de ses dents, libérant son parfum doux-amer aux accents boisés. Cèdre, camphre, fruits rouges : tout se mêle dans cette bouche sauvage qui en distingue le plus délicat des arômes. C'est une apothéose. C'est une explosion : incandescente, brute et irrépressible.

_Crac._

La denture immaculée s'enfonce dans le corps de la plaque. Un morceau s'en détache, aussitôt happé par une langue avide qui le caresse avec un érotisme quasi indécent. Les papilles brûlantes titillent la pâte, cajoleuses, et le précieux or brun s'abandonne, finissant par fondre dans un arc-en-ciel de saveurs.

Un sourire cruel s'étire sur cette mâchoire, laissant entrapercevoir une rangée de dents taillées en pointes. Son auteur se lèche les babines. Il se mordille un peu la langue avant de la passer avec une délicatesse féline le long de sa lèvre supérieure.

_Crac._

Dernier morceau. L'aluminium se déchire tandis qu'il le roule en une petite boulette qu'il jette au loin, dans un angle crasseux de la pièce.

Rodd Los parle. Il parle toujours beaucoup, dans ces moments-là. Mais il économise ses mots. Il ne les choisit pas vraiment, mais il va toujours à l'essentiel, de sa voix rauque et pernicieuse qui vous détruit un homme en deux verbes bien placés. Car sa sentence est un jugement. C'est un ordre irrévocable contre lequel la moindre déviance conduit à une mort certaine. Il fait et défait son monde, toujours avec ce calcul propre à ceux qui ont survécu aux plus atroces barbaries.

Mais il est inférieur. Seulement, Mello est encore dans une position trop fragile pour le lui faire remarquer.

Il passe sa langue entre ses dents avec une précision méthodique pour y recueillir la moindre parcelle de chocolat qui s'y serait logée. Avec patience, il épouse ses molaires, parcourt ses gencives d'une caresse décidée et explore toutes les racines jusqu'à en extraire chaque relief. Les derniers arômes se dissolvent lentement dans un bain de souvenirs extatiques.

La discussion l'ennuie. Elle ne lui apporte rien. Tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont des hommes en train de pinailler pour des broutilles, de petites miettes de pain à faire voler aux moineaux. Ça discutaille, ça hausse le ton pour mieux baisser les yeux dans la crainte d'avoir une mise à prix suspendue au-dessus de leur tête, tout ça pour avoir offensé le chef, l'espèce de roi de pacotille d'un gang à trois francs six sous. Bon, peut-être un peu plus, vu les fourgons de faux billets qui transitent par les portes, mais à côté ? Trois fois rien.

Le blond fouille dans ses poches à la recherche d'une autre tablette. Le craquement familier qui importune tant Rodd dans ses transactions lui manque singulièrement. C'est si drôle, de voir le boss froncer un sourcil avec un grognement sourd et lever un œil noir dans sa direction avant de finalement l'ignorer...

S'il y a une chose que Rodd a compris, c'est que Mello n'a d'autre maître que lui-même et d'autre but que le sien. Alors il le garde auprès de lui, préférant cela plutôt que de le voir filer à la concurrence. Un assassinat raté équivaudrait à abandonner sa propre vie en échange.

Ses doigts rencontrent le fond. Le mafieux grimace de contrariété. Il pianote nerveusement du bout des ongles sur la table basse, tandis que son autre main balaie d'un revers nerveux les mégots usagés et autres canettes de bière vides qui l'encombrent.

Des regards avides se posent sur lui. Ceux de charognards qui gravitent autour de Rodd et jubilent à l'idée que cet insupportable numéro trois tombe en disgrâce. Ceux des traîne-misère, aussi, ces moins que rien qui laissent échapper leurs exclamations plaintives et vont se terrer sous les jupes de leurs voisins. Et il y a Garret, qui grince des dents. C'est magnifique, c'est sublime. Sa place de bras droit ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Et ce fil, Mello se fait déjà une joie de l'en délester.

Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres et rencontre l'esquisse d'une gerçure. Zut, son beau visage.

Le blond rejette nonchalamment son regard sur les attablés. Ils sont voûtés, avachis, sonnés par la poudre qu'ils viennent d'absorber sans compter. Il y en a un ou deux qui rivalisent de nervosité, tapant du pied comme des lièvres à l'affût. Mello ricane dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas, à les voir si pathétiques, tomber comme des mouches les uns après les autres.

Il porte la main à sa poche. Plus de chocolat, c'est vrai.

Mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était accro. Le chocolat n'est qu'un boostant. Le plus fabuleux des boostants, mais rien de plus.

Plus de chocolat. Plus de chocolat. Plus de chocolat.

Mello se force à fixer Garret dans les yeux tandis que celui-ci passe dans un espèce d'état de déliquescence. Lorsqu'il l'aura coiffé au poteau, il fera son affaire de redresser cette bande de mollusques arriérés. Aérer un peu, d'abord. Ces odeurs, ça vous massacrait un homme.

Plus. De. Chocolat.

La morsure du craving se fait cruelle. La pointe sardonique picote ses entrailles, tournoie dans son estomac pour remonter dans sa gorge et irradier sa cervelle. Il se mordille la joue, à la recherche d'une matière quelconque à mâchonner, comestible de préférence, pour s'occuper en attendant que tombe le jugement. Il n'y a rien.

Il lui faut du chocolat. Vite. Là, maintenant.

On le fixe. Par 'on', il désigne cette stupide armoire à glace de Gurren Hangfreeze, avec son strabisme divergent et ses petits yeux porcins sur un visage à faire pâlir d'abomination le moindre couturier digne de ce titre. Ses grosses lèvres en forme de limace s'étirent en une sorte de sourire goguenard qui parachève de métamorphoser la scène en un film d'horreur. Ô misère.

En guise de réponse, Mello lui adresse son plus beau sourire narquois.

Il prend son mal en patience. Plus que quelques minutes, un quart d'heure peut-être, et la torture prendra fin. Davantage ? Il refuse d'y penser. Brrr… Sa main se porte à sa poche par réflexe, pour se refermer de nouveau sur le vide.

Cette fois, les rires se répandent dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Tout défoncés qu'ils sont, les mafieux n'ont pas loupé son petit manège et commencent à se chuchoter des remarques à l'oreille. Ce qui donne, en réalité, un échange de borborygmes difficilement compréhensibles et des éclats de voix, mais le mal est fait.

Mello serre les dents. Il accueille les regards vitreux, rend les sourires, laisse filtrer son avis sur la question par quelques mots acerbes. Bande d'insectes. Qu'ils attendent un peu, qu'il les écrase de la pointe de ses bottes, ou de celles d'un autre, histoire de ne pas trop affecter son cirage soigneux. Nuisibles, et salissants pour ne se borner qu'à cela.

Ses lèvres contractées en rictus dévoilent l'espace d'une seconde une rangée de dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Suffisant pour calmer l'assemblée versatile.

Il s'attarde sur chacun d'entre eux. Spécialement sur Garret, qui soutient son regard en affichant une expression nettement suspicieuse, sous sa chevelure emmêlée roussie par le soleil de la côte Ouest. Il le défie. L'autre répond présent. Ils se toisent une bonne poignée de minutes, puis Mello se désintéresse de l'exercice pour croiser le regard presque indifférent de Rodd Los. Un brin amusé, avec une petite étoile d'intérêt dans l'œil, clairement approbatrice.

Mello lui a offert son combat de coq. Soit, il peut déguerpir.

Il ne se le fait pas dire. Il se lève d'un bond, balayant au passage les déchets qui trônent sur la table basse pour rejoindre les suédoises de Garret, puis il quitte la pièce en coup de vent, laissant la porte entrebâillée en un appel moqueur.

Comme un dernier bras d'honneur à l'assemblée.

Xxx

_Ça fait mal, au fond, de n'être qu'un joujou pour mafieux dégénéré._

_Ça fait mal, de devoir se donner en spectacle à des êtres inférieurs, lorsqu'on est né pour dominer. _

_Reste la solution. _

_Attendre._

xxX

Une main se pose sur la poignée. Précautionneusement, sans un bruit, il pousse la porte d'un geste empreint de méfiance. La vieille carne grince d'une voix à s'en fendre l'âme.

Il jure. Putains d'objets, tous ligués ensemble pour lui gâcher sa journée. Il étouffe ses imprécations et repousse violemment le sujet de sa colère, qui s'en va heurter le mur de derrière avec un bruit sourd.

La pièce est vide, illuminée par le halo qui filtre à travers les fenêtres aveugles. Les rayons se posent sur la blancheur et l'aluminium, livides, dansants comme des doigts de fée au travers d'un feuillage. Il n'y a absolument, définitivement personne.

Parfait.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, soudain beaucoup plus attentif à l'idée de ne pas être remarqué, si tant était que quelqu'un ait l'idée saugrenue de passer par ce maudit endroit désert. Oh non, ce n'est absolument pas comme s'il venait de faire un boucan de tous les diables avec ce fichu accès de rage. Absolument pas comme si, en admettant qu'il y ait un intrus dans les parages, celui-ci ne l'aurait pas entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Mais mieux vaut toujours être sur ses gardes.

Il franchit d'un pas vif les quelques mètres qui le séparent de sa cible, un meuble tout aussi blanc que le reste de la pièce, coincé dans l'angle, entre un évier gris métallisé et l'auvent d'une hotte. Il force l'ouverture la porte cède avec un bruit de ventouse.

Ses mains fouillent les étagères, fébriles. Il en retourne le contenu avec des gestes désordonnés, envoyant voler les objets dans un fouillis bordélique qui suscite sa plus haute indifférence. Il n'a qu'un unique but. Un objet. Et son absence commence à susciter l'hystérie chez le blond.

Il écarte d'un geste rageur une série de paquetages serrés en rang d'oignon à la hauteur de sa taille. L'un d'entre eux s'écrase au sol et se perce, déversant son précieux fardeau avec un bruit de bâton de pluie. Et merde. Il s'agite, les nerfs en pelote, et avorte un cri impuissant étranger au désastre. Il chasse l'ensemble d'une étagère vers son rebord gauche, et c'est là qu'ils immergent.

Mello sourit, d'un sourire triomphal et au moins aussi ravageur que ses crises de fureur.

Ses doigts se referment lentement sur le paquet le plus proche. Délicatement, il le sort à la lueur du jour pour l'observer d'un œil circonspect. Les tablettes sont recouvertes d'un papier brun occupé sur toute sa largeur par une épaisse écriture blanche. Du Hershey's. Grande distribution, payé le minimum syndical s'il y a seulement eu un centime de déboursé pour l'occasion. Il les connait, leurs méthodes. Et pour cause.

Il soupire. Adieu, Valrhona gracieux aux accents fruités adieu encore, grand cru vénézuélien de Chuao.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-il, bon sang ? Ce n'est pas ici qu'il savourera les effluves d'un indonésien médaillé ! Ici, pas de criollo. Du brut, du robusta, mêlé au double de son poids en sucre et en additifs en tout genre. Il a bien de la chance s'il ne s'en sort pas avec les entrailles retournées et un cancer colorectal en prime après avoir posé ne serait-ce qu'une papille sur ces… ces… ces choses, là, emballées dans leur trompe-couillon coloré, voyant et tapageur, pour abruti lambda paumé sans repère dans un grand magasin aux allures de Rungis !

Ce qu'est très certainement l'ahuri pataud qui a acheté ce machin-là. La grande distribution sait comment les berner, ces couillons. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils aiment ça.

Ils _aiment_.

Non mais, sérieusement. _Qui_ peut apprécier ce genre de… de… de truc, plus sirupeux que dur, avec pour seul marqueur de qualité un pourcentage de cacao inscrit en minuscules lettres d'imprimerie dans un coin de cellulose ? Qui est assez naïf pour juger du goût d'un chocolat à partir d'un simple _pourcentage_ ?

On veut l'empoisonner. Il y a urgence sanitaire, juste là.

Mais il s'agit de cacao. Alors, quitte à mourir prématurément, qu'il s'agisse d'une belle mort de ce genre. Le sourire aux lèvres. Le palais baigné dans une substance brune, douce et apaisante comme un baume d'arnica sur une ecchymose. Le flux et le reflux des arômes, si ténus soient-ils, noyés dans leurs colorants et conservateurs E six-cent quelque chose.

Il se retourne lentement, redressant sa colonne vertébrale comme dans un songe.

Et se fige.

Il y a quelqu'un. Le tintement léger du métal que l'on heurte succède au bruit sec de la fermeture d'une porte. Il ne l'a pourtant presque pas entendu, perdu dans ses pensées meurtrières. Le bruit léger des pas s'approche avec la douceur d'un frisson sur sa peau. Le son s'éteint dans le tamis du silence.

Petit problème, on l'a vu. Merde, merde, merde, meeerde !

Le roi de la discrétion à l'œuvre. Bien.

Place au culot, maintenant. Il inspire et, le plus calmement du monde, se retourne pour observer l'intrus. Qui est en fait une intruse.

C'est une enfant, une créature menue aux yeux de charbon qui le fixe avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Elle arbore un sourire timide du haut de son mètre vingt, frêle comme un fétu de paille prêt à s'envoler au moindre souffle de vent. Rien de très effrayant. Et qu'elle est maigre ! Pathétique. A voir ses poignets fins comme des allumettes, on croirait qu'elle est à peine nourrie. Qu'un souffle suffirait à la faire partir en poussière, ou s'envoler, comme dans ces blagues stupides qu'on avait pu tant lui raconter autrefois.

Mello achève de se redresser. Il la domine d'une ou deux têtes, ce qui rend sa silhouette plus insignifiante encore.

Il fronce les sourcils.

Il ne l'a jamais vue. Rien d'étonnant en soi : retourner les cuisines de la mafia américaine n'est pas son occupation principale. Il préfère caresser les armes et briser les hommes, voler dans les plumes des dirigeants les plus étroits d'esprit, se défier des regards bovins et esquisser des plans machiavéliques pour prendre le contrôle des lieux. Pour ça, il est plutôt doué. Pour le reste… ne cherchez pas, il est et sera toujours le meilleur en toutes choses. Sauf peut-être pour passer inaperçu, disions-nous.

Reste sa cible, et le moyen de s'en sortir incognito. Il resserre ses doigts sur les précieuses tablettes.

La gamine n'a rien d'une menace sérieuse. Une main glissée vers son bon vieux flingue et son compte est réglé, pas de doute qu'elle en est pleinement consciente si elle vit dans les parages. La mafia… on connait la chanson. Seulement, se salir les doigts plus que de nécessaire n'est pas dans ses programmes. Dans le genre pas du tout. Laisser ici ne serait-ce qu'une micro gouttelette de sang équivaudrait à une signature, qu'il n'est pas pressé d'apposer à son crime. Inutile d'offrir à Garret un prétexte de le désigner comme fauteur de troubles.

L'idée était simple, à l'origine. Il passait, il se servait, et le tour était joué.

Elle ne l'est plus tant. Si la gosse court informer le mafioso, il risque bien de se retrouver avec des plaquettes réellement empoisonnées lors de son prochain passage. Le principal inconvénient avec Garret, c'est qu'il est moins bête qu'il n'en a l'air. Il peut donc faire une croix sur toute prochaine fois.

A condition bien sûr qu'elles ne le soient pas déjà, empoisonnées.

Ce qui, tout bien considéré, est fort probable. Garret n'a pas protesté bien vivement lors de son départ en trombe, et n'a même pas relevé le triste sort de ses chaussures. Sans compter qu'il doit bien se douter que ses dernières mésaventures ne sont pas dues qu'à la main du hasard. Ou alors, celui-ci a pris pour agent principal un blondinet teigneux et irascible qui vous remet en place ses ancêtres sans se poser de question.

Il dévisage la gamine qui n'a pas bougé, une nouvelle idée en tête. Il ne va pas vendre sa peau au moins offrant, surtout lorsqu'on lui donne les moyens du contraire. Son cobaye, il l'a déjà. Il est haut comme trois pommes et pas plus intimidant. Mello serait bien stupide de le laisser partir.

A ce propos, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier le principal intéressé la prochaine fois qu'il le verra… Un sourire sauvage s'étire sur ses lèvres, et il plante ses yeux dans ceux de l'arrivante inopportune.

Pas de chance, ma jolie.

« Toi ! » aboie-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Goûte ça ! »

L'enfant sursaute, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler, et se tend, sur ses gardes. Elle le regarde déchirer avec empressement l'emballage et en extirper une tablette brune qu'il lui jette sans ménagement… rendons grâce à ses réflexes si elle ne la laisse pas choir. Elle la saisit au vol et la contemple, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente qui incluse un parfait inconnu aux allures de gothique efféminé et un objet volant non identifié.

Mais au-delà de la surprise, c'est la méfiance qui l'emporte. Elle le dévisage, guettant le moindre mouvement, tous sens en alerte. Ce genre de personnage manie généralement mieux la gâchette que les dons aux associations caritatives.

De l'autre côté, Mello observe un instant la friandise qui repose entre ses petites mains blanches. C'est frustrant, terriblement frustrant. La gosse est immobile et sans défense, et elle ne fait rien. Rien que regarder l'offrande d'un air incrédule comme si on lui donnait quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie. S'il veut la voir réagir, il faut qu'il attende. Et la patience n'est pas précisément son point fort.

Il bouillonne.

« Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais ?! » grogne-t-il dans sa direction.

Pas de réponse.

Génial, songe-t-il avec lassitude. Une putain d'immigrée hispanique, voilà sur quoi il est tombé ! L'une de ces bestioles parasites qui fourmillent dans les sous-sols des entrepôts désertés en tremblant comme des feuilles dans l'attente de leur passeur ! Le gang de mafieux en regorge. Une branche en a fait sa principale ressource en matière de prostitution. Et c'est vrai que ça tient assez bien la route, cette hypothèse. Malgré sa relative pâleur, la gamine a de longs cheveux bruns, sales et désordonnés, qui tombent en un fouillis indescriptible sur ses épaules osseuses. Les boucles frisottantes regorgent de nœuds tissés comme des nids d'oiseau qui arrachent un haut-le-cœur au blond. Il passe inconsciemment une main dans sa propre chevelure, comme pour en vérifier l'intégrité.

Trop jeune pour être une pute, songe-t-il comme par réflexe. Peut-être l'une de leurs morveux, ou une gosse des rues qui a voulu tenter sa chance aux States pour atterrir dans un lieu tout aussi miséreux qu'auparavant. Stupides, naïfs, sans défense. Les victimes idéales pour la bande.

Il lui arrache des mains la tablette d'un geste dégoûté et elle recule d'un pas, surprise par sa brusquerie. Il l'ignore.

Il attaque la plaque. L'aluminium se déchire avec un crissement aigu, intolérable mais délicieux. Mello casse une barre avec un agacement mêlé de jouissance et la soupèse entre ses mains comme pour essayer d'en deviner le goût. Sûrement pas si fantastique que ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter.

Il soupire bruyamment. Somatiser son mécontentement, c'est son truc. Comme tout, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il ne se projette pas sur une scène de théâtre où…il grommelle, ricane, hurle et tempête encore.

Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnue. Il sait exactement ce que ça leur fait, aux autres. Ils se troublent, se perdent, se figent et perdent leurs moyens. A partir de là, ils sont malléables comme des poupées de cire. Un coup d'œil glacial et ils tremblent de peur, un autre profond et ils sont sous le charme. Hommes comme femmes. Le pouvoir du bleu.

Il s'avance vers sa victime d'un roulement de hanches décidé, et, comme prévu, elle ne bouge pas d'un iota. En fait, elle tremble. Il prend parti d'ignorer la vibration inutile et l'agrippe d'une main. Elle amorce un mouvement de recul, mais, pas de chance pour elle, un Mello ne lâche jamais prise. Il chasse un rictus perfide. C'est tout lui.

Il attrape son menton entre ses doigts. Une gosse, au fond, c'est comme un animal de compagnie. Alors il applique les techniques vétérinaires. Il introduit deux doigts blancs entre ses lèvres et les glisse le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre l'arrière de ses molaires, puis il force un peu pour passer à l'intérieur, dans le creux. Le hoquet de surprise à peine passé, la gosse se débat et serre les dents de toute sa volonté. Il la maintient par la nuque et la plaque contre le meuble le plus proche, puis il lui ouvre la bouche de force et y fourre les carrés.

Elle se tortille dans sa poigne, elle lutte avec frénésie, frappant l'air de ses petits membres fragiles pour lui lacérer la peau de ses ongles, comme un petit rat qui voudrait se libérer d'un piège à ressorts. Comme celui-ci, elle échoue. Elle crachote alors de toutes ses forces pour renvoyer la sucrerie qui l'étouffe. Peine perdue. Le blond lui ferme la bouche avec d'autant plus de vigueur et la maintient quelques secondes dans sa poigne, à distance, l'air répugné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle abandonne enfin, résignée.

Il a de la bave plein les doigts et les nerfs à flair de peau, mais le résultat est parfait. Elle a avalé l'essentiel.

Le petit bruit de déglutition résonne une seconde fois. La glotte de l'étrangère se soulève dans un silence bienvenu, qui force à Mello un instant de contentement.

Le blond sourit, satisfait. Il la pose comme une poupée de chiffon sur le patio central et l'y laisse, assise les bras ballants, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Il s'installe en face d'elle et l'observe avec une curiosité non feinte. Elle ne bouge plus. Elle le fixe, muette, incapable ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle doit avoir mal à la gorge après qu'il l'ait à demi étranglée avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

Ooh. Lui, culpabiliser ? Non, il s'en fout. Mais il ne faudrait pas non plus que son rat de laboratoire clamse trop tôt.

Il cale confortablement ses coudes sur ses cuisses et appuie son menton sur ses mains pour mieux la détailler. La fille le contemple, immobile, en mâchonnant d'un air incrédule les restes de la friandise chocolatée qu'il vient de lui administrer de force. Elle est aphone. Ses petites joues émaciées remuent au rythme des claquements de sa mandibule, de petits coups secs et grinçants qui trahissent une denture très probablement chaotique. Elle ne pense même pas à fuir au contraire, elle attend une nouvelle réaction de l'inconnu, tout en maintenant en bouche le reste des arômes. Visiblement, elle apprécie son châtiment chocolaté.

« Alors ? » lâche-t-il d'un ton cajoleur. « Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, non ? »

Sa voix suave goutte de miel, ou de fiel, il ne sait pas trop puisqu'il ne s'entend pas bien lui-même. Au son de sa voix, la gosse frissonne. Mais elle ne répond toujours pas, occupée à savourer les miettes fondantes de sa gâterie inopinée, les pupilles rivées sur lui mais cette fois d'un air moins suspicieux qu'inquisiteur.

« Tu en veux encore, c'est ça ? »

Mello brise une nouvelle barrette sous l'œil brillant de la gosse et lui pose dans les mains. Sa méfiance ne dure pas une seconde. Elle la porte aussitôt à sa bouche pour la rogner frénétiquement de ses quenottes d'un blanc flavescent, comme une petite souris affamée. Ce qu'elle est sans aucun doute. Affamée… quoique, souris…

A la voir, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle goûte du chocolat. Elle y pose sa langue avec méfiance, puis le croque, et là même encore, le laisse fondre une seconde comme s'il pouvait cacher une quelconque forme suspecte avant de l'engloutir avec avidité. Et elle en quémande de nouveau. Comme un nourrisson qui tèterait le sein.

Un gargouillis se fait entendre. Mello fixe son ventre inexistant –elle est _vraiment_ maigre- et elle baisse les yeux, honteuse. Tout bien réfléchi, elle n'est pas maigre elle est famélique. Après réflexion, peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas vu de chocolat depuis des années. Depuis son départ du Mexique.

Il ronronne de contentement. Ce grondement sous-terrain du ventre racorni, c'est un autre indice qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Avec un métabolisme comme celui-là, au moins, il ne faudra pas longtemps à son cobaye pour tomber si jamais la tablette contient la moindre substance suspecte. Une demi-heure… une heure ? Bien peu à patienter pour l'enjeu que cela représente. Mello sent son ventre qui le tiraille et ses propres papilles qui le supplient de céder à la tentation. Mais la méfiance est trop forte. L'empoisonnement, ce serait bien une méthode digne de Garret. Sourdement insidieuse et lâche, mais d'une efficacité redoutable.

La fille ne le lâche pas du regard. Ses yeux immenses et larmoyants le transpercent comme une supplique.

« Tu en re-veux ? »

Il esquisse un geste vers elle, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle le comprend. La fille hoche frénétiquement la tête. Il s'apprête à briser un nouveau morceau –après tout, le poison agit peut-être à dose forte, et puis, ce serait assez logique si on ne veut viser que lui peu de gens engloutissent autant de chocolat que sa gracieuse personne- lorsqu'un éclair de doute le fige. Elle a réagi trop vite.

Il suspend son geste et lui pose sa question en prenant bien soin d'articuler.

« Eres muda ?! »

Flottement. La fille se paralyse en recevant sa remarque. Elle le fixe d'un air vexé, en fronçant le nez, comme un mulot devant une pomme blette. Mello sent qu'un morceau de ce qui lui a échappé lui pend sous le museau. Il lâche un bref jappement de jubilation qui arrache une grimace à la fille.

Elle laisse tomber ses bras et fourre les mains dans ses poches, l'air butée.

« Non, » lâche-t-elle d'une petite voix blessée.

Voilà qui est fait. Une hispanique, donc. Quand il vous disait qu'il avait toujours raison !

Mais sa réplique dans la langue de Shakespeare, si courte soit-elle, soulève immédiatement sa curiosité. Un réflexe… ou pas ? Il la jauge quelques instants. Elle lorgne avec insistance sur la tablette sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Il répond par un regard railleur qui signifie : si tu en veux plus, alors soumets-toi à mes questions. Parle. Elle ne semble pas apprécier mais ne s'y oppose pas non plus. Elle a faim, un point c'est tout. Peut-être était-elle venue elle aussi pour piller les placards, bien que cette idée soit légèrement burlesque. Une fillette sans défense qui pénètre dans les quartiers de la mafia et prend le risque de se retrouver criblée de balle pour une bouchée de pain !

« Et que sais-tu dire d'autre ? »

Elle cille.

« Tout c'que vous voulez. »

Sa voix est fluette mais décidée, dénuée de peur quand à l'impact de ses mots. On croirait à une inconsciente, une tête brûlée, ou une gosse qui a déjà survécu au pire et ne craint pas grand-chose de ce que peut lui réserver l'avenir, aussi sombre se présenterait-il. Un léger accent flotte dans son timbre. Ce n'est pas vraiment un accent hispanique, bien que celui-ci ait un petit air de ressemblance. C'est plutôt comme si elle avait amalgamé tous les mots et toutes les expressions des bouges dans lesquels elle avait pu traîner, en y ajoutant une petite touche enfantine et authentique, dépourvue des grincements sombres de ceux-ci.

Elle ouvre la bouche et semble se raviser, puis elle se contracte.

« L'espagnol, c'la langue des rues. Chuis pas comme ça, alors si vous pouviez continuer à me parler normalement... »

Elle prend un air presque sévère, à lui donner la leçon comme à un enfant qui zozoterait et placerait des chuintements plus que de nécessaire. Mello s'étonne lui-même de ne pas se trouver frustré. A n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait fichu une torgnole ou une volée de balles bien placées, là où ça ne tue pas mais ça fait mal, et durablement. Mais il arbore à la place un sourire narquois.

« Et tu es ? »

Quoi. De quelle classe sociale qui l'éloigne tant des rues et de leurs parlers.

Qui. Qu'est-ce qui lui vaudrait ce droit au respect qu'elle réclame.

Sûrement pas la fille du boss, ou alors, celle de l'une de ses coucheries irrégulières. Ce qui ne serait qu'à moitié étonnant. Avec le bordel que forme la maisonnée, les soirées d'orgie sont toujours très…mouvementées. Et actives.

« Personne, » se renfrogne-t-elle.

Bonne réponse. Pas si bête, la minus. Mello sourit et envoie voler d'une pichenette un ustensile mal rangé. La fillette lui renvoie un regard outré qu'il soutient avec effronterie, enchanté de pouvoir s'amuser un peu de nouveau. Ce n'est pas comme avec les mafieux. C'est frais, gratuit, sans but ni principe destructeur.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Personne » singe-t-il d'un air solennel que dément son coin de lèvres étirées.

Elle grommelle, mais derrière son air grognon fleurit un frémissement léger qui la trahit. Un semblant de joie. La raison pour laquelle elle peut éprouver du bonheur à se faire martyriser par son tortionnaire improvisé, Mello ne la voit pas, mais il ne va pas non plus la discuter. Il brise de nouveau la tablette et lui envoie cinq malheureux carrés qu'elle gobe presque aussitôt. Voilà qu'il se met au dressage, maintenant. On aura tout vu, ricane-t-il en son for intérieur.

La gosse a l'air contente. Elle ébroue son paquet de crasse et se lèche les lèvres pour récupérer les miettes qui auraient pu lui échapper. Les stries marron remplissent ses gerçures et badigeonnent le coin gauche de sa bouche comme une véritable moustache.

Mello se sent saliver. Il retient l'urgence de se pencher sur elle pour racler du bout de la langue les traits chocolatés qui constellent sa frimousse. Toute son apparence lui donne faim. Des cheveux bruns, d'abord. Des yeux chocolat, deux miroirs immenses qui le captent et le laissent se noyer comme dans une fondue où il tremperait ses morceaux de fruits pour les mordre amoureusement. Et maintenant ces taches, sur ses doigts et son visage. Un monstre de tentation qui le harcèle avec une malice effroyable. Il doit se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur le poison pour ne pas s'y laisser prendre.

Le poison, c'est bien ça.

Se concentrer sur le poison.

Il a faim de chocolat. Plus trop de temps à attendre, elle devrait tomber d'ici peu s'il y a la moindre raison d'abandonner les tablettes. La quantité qu'elle a ingérée est largement suffisante. D'ailleurs, il ne fait plus de doute qu'elle n'a aucun rapport avec Garret, sans quoi elle ne se serait même pas attardée près de lui aussi longtemps, avec des intentions amicales qui plus est. Elle ne doit même pas savoir qui il est, qui sont les chefs et à qui faire la révérence quand elle les croise. Sans doute se borne-t-elle à esquiver et à faire risette aux bonnes personnes. Les cuisiniers, par exemple.

Il pense soudain à un autre détail.

C'est une gosse.

Une gosse, c'est dégueulasse.

Il a fréquenté ce truc dégueulasse un peu trop longtemps.

Il la regarde. Elle n'est pas si minuscule, juste remarquablement frêle pour son âge. Sous son t-shirt, on devine une paire d'œufs rabougris qui lui servent de poitrine. Ce n'est pas vraiment une femme, et plus tout à fait une enfant. Juste l'un de ces êtres hybrides et étranges qui ne durent qu'un temps avant de basculer dans l'immondice de la réalité.

Non. C'est trop tentant.

« Hé, la gosse, » commence-t-il sur un ton gouailleur.

Elle se tourne, piquée au vif.

« J'suis pas une gosse, m'sieur ! » proteste-t-elle.

Il ricane.

C'est ça. Et c'est d'ailleurs l'excellente raison pour laquelle elle l'appelle ''m'sieur'', lui rajoutant sur le dos un bon paquet d'années inutiles. Elle n'est pas spécialement douée pour la rhétorique, mais là, elle bat des records. Il est trop facile de la piéger. Mais son jouet n'est pas encore assez usagé pour l'ennuyer. Alors il continue de s'y accrocher quelques instants encore.

Pour passer le temps, il exerce une légère pression sur son restant de tablette et en détache un énième morceau qu'il lui plante directement entre les lèvres. La bave touche ses ongles manucurés, lui arrachant un frisson rebuté, et il s'empresse de noyer sa main sous le jet d'eau de l'évier le plus proche.

« Et tu as quel âge ? »

Elle le toise tout en broyant entre ses molaires les carrés aux relents de cacao, défiante, puis elle avale le tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas en oublier quoi que ce soit. Elle prend son temps pour savourer un semblant de suspense qui ne tiendra pas.

« Seize ans, m'sieur » annonce-t-elle fièrement avec son fond d'accent torturé.

Il faut croire que le ''m'sieur'' est le marqueur de ses mensonges. Pas très malin de sa part. A se demander pourquoi elle est encore en vie si elle fréquente ces frustres d'américains dopés à l'huile de friture. Enfin, c'est vrai que la majorité n'est pas plus brillante qu'elle.

« C'est faux, tu en as douze. »

Et encore, il est vraiment généreux de ne pas lui en donner cinq.

Elle se renfrogne, blessée.

« P'quoi vous demandez si vous le savez d'jà ? »

Touché.

En guise de réponse, il lui fourre une nouvelle barrette de chocolat entre les lèvres, résistant à l'urgence de noyer ses mains aux tréfonds d'une lotion antiseptique –encore de la bave, avec ses virus, et les poux qui doivent traîner dans ses cheveux à quelques centimètres de là !-. Elle s'étouffe à moitié avec. D'une certaine manière, il considère qu'elle l'a mérité. Mais assez de chocolat pour elle.

« Je ne savais pas. Je ne faisais que deviner, » explique-t-il avec une patience qu'il ne se connait pas, sans doute due à l'approche de l'échéance. Les dernières affabilités que l'on réserve aux mourants. « C'est du bluff. »

Elle ne répond pas.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Un sacré temps s'est écoulé, ou du moins, un temps qui devrait être suffisant pour ce qu'il désire savoir. Il jauge la fille du regard. Elle n'est pas plus pâle qu'auparavant. Son regard reste vif, ses quelques gestes précis. Ses yeux n'ont rien de vitreux, et elle ne tangue pas. Elle est en pleine forme.

« Tu as mal au ventre ? » demande-t-il sur un ton badin.

Elle l'observe sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi ?

-Tu viens d'absorber beaucoup de chocolat, » prétexte-t-il. « A ta place, la moitié des gens seraient malades. A en crever, » précise-t-il avec malice.

La gosse en conçoit une certaine fierté. Elle bombe le torse et regarde aux alentours –où il n'y a évidemment personne- avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Elle sourit d'un air de défi qui ne laisse pas de doute sur ses intentions. L'alléger de son bagage chocolaté non nécessaire.

« Tu n'as pas de vertiges ? » reprend-t-il. « Ni de nausée, ni de malaise ? Réfléchis bien avant de répondre, » ajoute-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle secoue la tête, ce qui fait valser ses boucles emmêlées dans une danse étrange. Il se lève d'un bond, retenant un sourire satisfait qui menace de déborder sur son visage. Le chocolat est à lui, et, mieux encore, il a obtenu la fidélité de la gamine.

« Bien, » lâche-t-il.

Il tapote son bagage en la regardant.

« Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle approuve. Il vient de glisser implicitement qu'il reviendra. Avec du chocolat. Celui qu'elle aura le droit de prendre pour elle-même, sans se cacher, sans craindre pour sa peau. Elle serait stupide de statuer du contraire. Il rit, contenté, et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ce sera notre petit secret, » murmure-t-il avant de disparaître.

La porte se referme doucement sur lui et elle sourit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Xxx

xxX

**Notes d'auteur :**

*Colombe est le nom d'une sainte, vierge et martyre, qui est fêtée la veille du jour de l'an, date pendant laquelle se déroule le conte de la petite fille aux allumettes. Je ne développe pas plus la symbolique, je suppose que ce qui en découle est assez clair.

*L'histoire se déroule avant l'enlèvement de Sayu. Mello n'est pas encore le numéro deux de la mafia, il a encore des concurrents auxquels rabattre le caquet. Enfin, surtout un, Garret – un OC.

*_Eres muda _: 'tu es muette' en espagnol. Je n'en jase justement pas un mot, mais c'est l'un de mes anges gardiens qui me l'a soufflé.

*Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis. Le racisme vise donc majoritairement les asiatiques (notre ami coréen du nord), les arabes (le fier coco des tours jumelles) et enfin les _**hispaniques **_(l'immigrant mexicain sans papier).

Xxx

**J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Cendrillon

**VALENTINA**

**-2-**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre précédent.

Cette partie-là est plus narrative, avec l'apparition de notre très cher Matt (_je l'aiiiime !_!). Les points de vue sont partagés. Encore une chose : l'unité entre les trois chapitres de l'histoire, c'est ce passage où Mello et la gosse sont face-à-face dans la cuisine. C'est aussi là que leur relation évolue.

J'espère ne pas avoir baissé le niveau, même si ça diffère.

_**RàR :**_

**Zen :** Merci pour ta review. Dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre, en note de fin, je répondrai plus clairement à ta question. Mais en gros, les noms de chapitre seront des prénoms qui illustrent le thème, l'OC ne s'appelle pas Colombe. Tu peux l'appeler Valentina, ça correspond mieux même si ce n'est pas totalement exact. Un peu long à expliquer.

**xxx**

**Cendrillon**

**xxx**

La lumière trop blanche lui brûle les prunelles. Elle se frotte les yeux d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre soulève un gigantesque sac poubelle gonflé à l'extrême. L'énorme outre de vent pèse une tonne et ne cesse de lui échapper sur les quelques pas qu'elle parcourt et pour couronner le tout, le filin orangé qui le ferme glisse, menaçant de laisser jaillir son contenu tassé et re-tassé.

Elle laisse tomber le sac et exhale un souffle court.

La porte de la cuisinette est restée entrebâillée. Elle la ferme à regrets, mettant ainsi fin à l'entrée des aveuglants rais de lumière.

Elle pousse une porte. Pas la précédente, qui donne sur l'entrée en façade du bâtiment mafieux. Non, celle de l'intérieur, vers les entrepôts sombres et vides d'âmes humaines la plupart du temps. Celle-là même qui mène à ce détestable labyrinthe de caisses et de containers hauts comme dix fois sa personne, qui menacent de s'effondrer sur elle dans un nuage de poussière à chaque fois qu'elle les longe de trop près.

Elle traîne son encombrant fardeau par l'ouverture, résignée. On lui a dit de se faire toute petite, comme une souris. A chaque fois qu'elle croise un homme, elle se replie dans l'obscurité, retient son souffle et attend, immobile, qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Elle est une ombre parmi les ombres, muette comme une tombe. Elle capte des bribes de discussions qu'elle prend bien soin d'oublier aussitôt que les bavards ont disparu. C'est une histoire de sécurité. Ici, on le lui a dit : moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes.

Elle applique les règles avec un soin tout particulier. Se dissimuler, ne pas exister. Perdre jusqu'à son identité. Et se taire. Elle tire sa charge à bout de bras en regrettant de ne pas avoir réparti les déchets entre deux sacs. Celui-ci est énorme, il lui arrive plus haut que la taille, et bourré si efficacement que sa densité le rend presque dur. Le froissement du plastique sur le sol bétonné résonne dans tout l'entrepôt comme une chute de cascade, répercuté sur la charpente métallique du plafond trop haut. Elle grimace.

Il n'y a heureusement pas un chat. Il doit être une heure de l'après-midi, l'exact opposé de l'horaire des livraisons. C'est ce qu'il y a de si préférable à travailler de jour, dans le secteur. Les trafiquants d'armes évitent de se montrer sous le soleil de midi avec leurs cargaisons.

Elle transporte douloureusement son poids mort jusqu'à l'extrémité. Là, une petite porte dérobée l'attend, non verrouillée. Elle en a ôté tout à l'heure les barres de fer et le loquet, en prévision de son futur passage. Elle s'y traine et la pousse, pour la passer enfin.

La lumière du jour l'inonde avec une intensité corrosive. Elle porte ses deux avant-bras à son visage pour se protéger de l'éblouissement et hume l'air du dehors. L'odeur qui l'accueille est celle du souffre et de l'essence, irritante, mêlée à quelque chose qui lui dégage le nez comme une bolée d'herbes aromatiques. Le sauvage parfum mentholé lui arrose la gorge, comme une giclée de froid. Pourtant, les rayons du soleil qui se posent sur sa peau lui font comme un baume de plénitude. Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent.

Elle recouvre peu à peu la vue. Elle traine le sac sur le sol de terre battue jusqu'aux colossales bennes à ordure des lieux.

La cour arrière est calme. Un camion y a été garé et abandonné, porte ouverte, la clef sur le contact, sans une once de crainte. La chaleur tape sur l'ocre durci qui s'émiette en un sable fin comme une pellicule de poussière. On y distingue encore des traces de pneu, que la prochaine pluie aura tôt fait d'effacer. A gauche, un colosse de parpaings recouverts d'un crépi blanc cassé. A droite, un amas de tôle ondulée et de poutres métalliques. L'entrepôt jouxte le bâtiment à proprement parler.

Elle monte sur des poubelles oubliées et des amas de cageots, puis elle hisse enfin son fardeau jusque dans la benne. Mission accomplie. Ses muscles se relaxent doucement, avec un soulagement évident. Son épaule droite la tiraille douloureusement.

« Pssst ! »

Elle se retourne si brusquement qu'elle manque de dégringoler. Son escabeau de fortune tangue, et elle en saute prestement avant qu'il ne s'effondre sous sa masse dans un fracas épouvantable. Elle s'ébroue et cherche l'intervenant, le visage accusateur.

Celui qui l'a interpelée esquisse un sourire compatissant. Il inhale une bouffée de sa cigarette et la recrache. Le nuage trouble forme une sorte de serpentin épais qui s'élève avant de se dissoudre dans un impalpable courant d'air.

« Tu veux deux dollars ? »

Toute rancune s'évanouit. Elle l'observe avec intérêt et incline sa tête sur le côté, ouverte à la proposition.

L'autre sourit un bref instant et tapote sa cigarette contre un relief de la benne avec nonchalance. Il se redresse, tranquille.

Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Sa silhouette se confond presque avec le mur de brique, avant qu'il ne se mette en mouvement, rouge bruni contre brun rougi, rayure contre rayure. Il est mince et étonnamment jeune, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'a pas atteint la vingtaine. Pour elle, c'est tout de même un vieux. Mais un jeune-vieux qui s'est plutôt bien débrouillé dans le marché. Il y en a, comme ça, qui commencent dès le berceau et font de vieux os malgré…l'originalité… de la profession. Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Elle le connait, celui-là. Il flâne souvent dans les parages, clope au bec, et monte à l'occasion dans les étages pour voir ceux qui commandent. Comme elle respecte la règle du silence, elle ne lui a jamais demandé comment il faisait. Les étages, c'est le lieu des chefs. On y monte rarement, et quand on y descend pour une durée indéterminée, c'est généralement avec la peau criblée de balles et le sang qui pisse d'un peu partout. En tout cas, quand on passe par l'entrepôt comme lui. Il doit être une sorte d'indépendant, ou l'un de ces gars autonomes qui nouent leurs affaires à l'amicale ou louent leurs services de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il a un flingue, aussi. C'est le genre de chose qu'il faut remarquer tout de suite si l'on veut survivre plus d'une demi-heure dans ce monde. Mais lui n'y porte presque jamais la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une broche à son uniforme, ajoutée pour le décor. C'est étrange et quelque part rassurant, comme sa tranquillité d'adolescent traîne-savates. On croirait qu'il se moque de tout. Le monde pourrait exploser qu'il resterait là, immobile, tirant sur ses princesses avec négligence sans se départir de son agaçant petit sourire entendu. Il y a des fois où l'on se demande bien ce qui peut le provoquer, mais il est toujours présent, ce sourire. Comme si le monde entier était une bonne blague qu'il n'était pas pressé de partager.

Peut-être le garde-t-il aussi devant Rodd Los, rien que pour l'irriter. Il parait que le boss aime les fortes têtes.

Elle n'en sait pas grand-chose. Rodd Los, elle ne l'a jamais vu de près. Juste au passage, comme ça, avant de disparaître en catimini dans les entrelacs des couloirs de la planque. Il parait aussi qu'il peut tuer d'un simple regard, mais ça, elle n'a vraiment pas envie de le vérifier. Le Chef raconte pas mal de bêtises, de toute façon. Elle ne peut pas trop prêter crédit à ses histoires. A l'écouter, il aurait déjà cuisiné pour le Che en personne, mais le Che, ce n'est pas un mec du siècle dernier, par hasard ?

« C'est pour ? » elle demande, calculatrice.

Elle sait qu'avec le Fumeur, elle peut parler. Du moins plus qu'avec les autres. Quand il la voit passer, il lui arrive de la saluer d'un hochement de tête ou d'un clin d'œil avant de feindre l'indifférence. La grande majorité des vieux privilégient le grognement, et encore, c'est lorsqu'ils daignent remarquer sa présence. Sauf lorsqu'ils sont bourrés et qu'elle doit aider au service.

Le gars lâche un nouveau rond de fumée. Il sort une main de ses poches pour la fourrer dans ses cheveux auburn d'un geste insouciant.

Auburn. Elle aime bien ce mot. Elle se souvient encore du jour où il le lui a offert, entre deux bouffées de nicotine. « Auburn, c'est un mélange de rouge et de brun » avait-il lâché d'une voix presque indifférente. « Comme un reflet de coucher de soleil ? » avait-elle demandé. « Comme un reflet de coucher de soleil. Ou une braise. Quelque chose qui te réchauffe un peu les yeux. Le brun, tout seul, c'est terne » avait-t-il ajouté après réflexion, les lèvres rehaussées par l'une de ses plaisanteries intérieures. Il avait marmonné quelque chose à propos du soleil, à voix basse, qu'elle avait été incapable de comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait saisi, c'était qu'il s'y connaissait en brûlures.

Il écrase sa cigarette. Il n'y a bien que lui, et quelques routiers à la rigueur, pour choisir un endroit pareil où fumer. Les poubelles, le silence entaché de vrombissements lointains de moteurs et la solitude. Elle ne comprend pas bien que l'on puisse souhaiter déserter la compagnie à ce point. C'est agréable, le bavardage des autres, même lorsqu'on n'a pas le droit de donner son avis. C'est comme un ronronnement qui vous berce les oreilles. Et puis, on y apprend des tas de choses.

Il pense tout autrement. « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » lui avait-il dit un jour. Il ne devait pas savoir réellement ce que signifiait être seul, sinon, il se serait tu. La solitude, la vraie, ça vous mange la cervelle et ça vous rend à moitié fou. Mais à chacune des rares fois où il lui parlait, il avait une nouvelle perle à lui énoncer, qu'elle tournait et retournait en tous sens pendant des semaines jusqu'à en avoir extrait la moindre interprétation. Alors elle ne l'aurait contredit pour rien au monde.

« Je te louerais bien une bouteille, » avoue-t-il platement.

A bon entendeur, salut. Location… Elle se mordille les lèvres en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ça le fait rire, d'un rire silencieux et presque invisible. Ses lèvres se retroussent juste un peu, comme pour une grimace. Elle a l'intuition que s'il en faisait plus, son expression prendrait une tournure laide, terrifiante peut-être, en contraste avec son visage lisse et tranquille. Et qu'il le sait. Tout comme il sait d'avance qu'elle va accepter.

« Dix dollars, » marchande-t-elle sur un ton exigeant.

Elle se demande si intérieurement, il ne se retient pas d'exploser de rire. Mais sa nonchalance est revenue, avec ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il s'habille toujours un peu trop, comme s'il avait perpétuellement froid. En hiver, une espèce de doudoune qui lui noie le cou, et en été comme aujourd'hui, un haut à manches longues rayé et ses gants de moto, tout sauf adaptés au soleil de l'Arizona. Elle l'a vu une fois torse nu mais il n'y est resté qu'une seconde : à croire qu'il craint réellement le soleil. Il y a aussi ses espèces de lunettes teintées. Avant lui, elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Il est étrange. C'est ce qu'elle aime chez lui. Il la fait rêver à ce qui se cache derrière la ligne d'horizon, un endroit où tout le monde expose une bizarrerie différente avec naturel et où les contes de fée ont une chance. Là où elle reste, tout est froid et matérialiste. On est pris en grippe, on crève. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais lui arrive à s'y imposer sans que personne ne le réprime, et pour ça, elle l'admire.

« Cinq, non discutable, » tranche-t-il comme un couperet.

Elle ne conteste pas. Il fait apparaitre son briquet et extirpe une nouvelle cigarette qu'il allume.

Elle fait volte-face et s'avance vers la porte sans vérifier qu'il la suit. Pas de doute qu'il s'est mis en route avec l'indolence qui le caractérise, sans pour autant la lâcher d'une semelle. Il a juste gardé une distance respectable. Elle file à travers l'entrepôt désert, dans l'ombre ponctuée par la lueur vacillante des néons, et trace sa route entre les caissons jusqu'au couloir des cuisines. Ses talons claquent avec légèreté sur le sol, comme les pas sautillants d'un petit oiseau. Elle préfère ça aux rats. Les rats, c'est énorme, c'est laid, et ça vous bouffe tous les sacs de la Réserve en un rien de temps.

L'atmosphère presque paisible des lieux la réconforte. Elle en oublie son inquiétude pour les ombres inconnues et les dégringolades des caisses. Elle est seule, ou presque. Le Chef est parti, de même que les autres, et il n'y a plus personne.

Elle tourne à l'angle du couloir qu'elle a enfin rejoint et se retrouve devant une porte. Ce coin est un brin anxiogène, avec sa ligne jaune sur les murs gris, comme une rambarde insaisissable qui ne cesse jamais. Lorsqu'elle imagine la morgue, elle la voit comme ça : sale, sinistre, et désertique. Les araignées ne comptent pas.

Elle se stoppe sur le seuil et se retourne, la main tendue.

Le Fumeur ne tarde pas à apparaître au coin du mur, d'un petit pas traînant, comme s'il avait fait tout le chemin avec la même décontraction. Elle en doute. Personne n'échappe à la peur de finir étranglé par un fou alcoolisé. Même lui, l'indifférent. Il sourit encore brièvement en voyant la paume ouverte et coince la cigarette entre ses lèvres pour retourner ses poches. Il sort d'un petit porte-monnaie les billets et lui fourre dans le creux de la main.

Elle jubile à son tour, victorieuse, et les fait disparaître.

Elle franchit enfin la porte. Prudente, elle jette un coup d'œil sur la façade extérieure, au-dehors, an niveau de l'autre porte, en prévision d'une arrivée inopportune. Elle ne tient pas trop à se faire remarquer. Personne à l'approche, mais… il y a bien quelqu'un, un peu plus loin. Le genre de personnage qui ne risque pas de passer dans les parages. Rodd Los. Accompagné.

Et comment.

Elle reste un instant songeuse, oubliant son client d'un jour pour fixer l'être qui converse avec le boss. Il est tout vêtu de noir, avec une crinière blonde comme les blés et des réflexes nerveux qui ponctuent ses phrases de saccades. Hier encore, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais…

« Tu dors ? »

Elle coince la poignée et se retourne, distraite. Le Fumeur la fixe avec intérêt, appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte, le bras qui tient sa cigarette retombé le long de son corps. Il a remonté ses goggles, laissant paraître ses iris d'un chatoyant vert aqueux. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes en un semblant de sourire moqueur. Il l'a toujours, cette expression qui vous donne l'impression qu'il se fiche de vous. Mais elle agit comme un masque. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il pense derrière.

Il reprend son air indifférent et leurs regards se séparent. Celui-là est son second uniforme, celui du je-m'en-foutiste ennuyé. Elle aimerait bien lui ressembler, mais cela tient de l'impossible. Son visage à elle est transparent comme une goutte d'eau.

Elle se dirige comme un automate vers le placard à alcool.

« Tequila, s'il te plait. »

Elle ne discute pas. Il tire une bouffée et exhale ses odeurs entêtantes dans la pièce sans vraiment se soucier de laisser là une trace de son passage. Elle écarte les bouteilles une à une, de ses petites mains habiles. Il y en a encore une qui a disparu. Certains n'ont pas la politesse du Fumeur, à son grand dam –et à celui de son porte-monnaie. Ce doit être quelqu'un des cuisines. Les mafieux vont directement dans la Réserve, en général, pour leurs petits pillages –autorisés, ceux-là. Et ils ne se soucient pas du rangement. On retrouve derrière eux les cartons de bière éventrée, les bris de verre, les flaques d'alcool…

« Il y a du gin, » fait-elle remarquer d'une voix absente.

Il souffle sa nicotine.

« J'ai dit tequila. »

Elle veut bien, mais elle ne trouve pas. Elle ne voit pas grande différence entre les innombrables boissons, de toute façon. Mis à part le rhum qui parfume les plats, tous ces trucs un peu forts sont des clones. Ok, il y a l'étiquette. Et la forme de la bouteille. Mais sinon…

Elle laisse échapper une exclamation. Elle l'a.

Elle pousse une ou deux bouteilles, sort une vodka sans attrait et se saisit du flacon ambré qu'elle lui tend d'un geste étourdi. Il se précipite pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne le fracasse contre l'angle d'un mur. Le voilà qui se montre vif, maintenant. Elle passe un doigt entre ses boucles brunes et l'y enroule, absente, avant de retourner vers le mur extérieur pour s'approcher de la fenêtre alvéolée. Celle-ci est ébréchée, et dans la fente, on distingue ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

La scène n'a pas quitté ses pensées.

Le blond et le boss sont toujours là, sur les marches, à discuter d'un air animé de l'avenir de l'humanité, plus ou moins quelques thèmes –ou quelques vies-. Il campe les poings sur ses hanches et forme un sourire séducteur, de ceux qui ont le don de convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. Rodd Los a tout intérêt à être solide pour ne pas succomber, songe-t-elle avec détachement.

Elle pense à ce qu'il lui a dit. C'est étrange. Il lui a parlé, à elle, alors qu'il ne la connait pas. Il ne l'a même pas laissée pour morte, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi de s'être fait surprendre dans la position où il se trouvait. Mais pourquoi ?

Il va revenir.

Il va revenir ?

Mmm. Elle s'en fiche... Ou pas.

Le chocolat, elle n'avait jamais osé y goûter. C'était zone interdite. Même les rares plats qui en contenaient ne l'avaient pas captivée. Et puis, elle ne voulait s'attirer les foudres du Chef. Quitte à chaparder quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais pas ça. De toute manière, elle ne connaissait pas. Et lui, avec ses manières de brute et son impulsivité, l'y avait plongée de force.

Un souffle chaud lui effleure la nuque. Elle sursaute. Le Fumeur s'est penché au-dessus de son épaule et regarde avec curiosité ce qui capte son intérêt. Il sourit d'un air ironique.

« Tu mates la blondasse ? »

Elle rougit, furieuse de s'être fait surprendre. Touché. En même temps, peu de gens trouvent un intérêt certain à la face de Rodd Los lorsqu'ils n'ont pas pour but de lui lécher les bottes. Si le boss a une aura extraordinaire qui le place au-dessus de toute contestation, ce n'est pas à cause de son joli minois. Quant à l'espionnage industriel… Elle, se livrer à ce genre d'activités ?

Il pose une main sur son épaule, et de l'autre, lui fourrage les cheveux. Elle se libère, vexée d'être traitée comme une enfant, et le fusille du regard. Le Fumeur ne la retient pas. Il a attardé le sien sur le blond, le coin de ses lèvres toujours relevé en une expression vaguement pensive.

« Joli coup, hein ? »

Elle ne répond pas.

Il se tourne enfin vers elle. Quelque chose dans son regard a changé. Il l'attrape par les épaules et la force à le regarder, prêt à lui donner une leçon de choses, mais s'arrête au beau milieu de son geste. Il la tapote de ses mains d'un geste amical et plante ses yeux dans les iris chocolat à travers les verres teintés.

« Tu veux connaitre un secret ? » lâche-t-il, soudain inspiré.

Elle le regarde sans comprendre, abasourdie par son comportement. Il mâchonne le bout de sa cigarette qui tombe sans qu'il prenne soin de la retenir. Au lieu de cela, il fait un petit geste du menton pour désigner les deux bavards au-dehors. L'un d'eux, précisément.

« Il est puceau. »

Et sur cet éclat de rire intérieur, il l'abandonne.

Elle n'a rien compris.

Xxx

xxX

Mello enfouit une main dans sa poche.

Vide.

Il soupire.

Plus de chocolat.

C'est la seconde fois qu'il se retrouve à court de carburant en deux semaines. Il n'insiste pas, trop irrité. Il envoie valser d'une pichenette un cheveu doré qui s'accroche à son t-shirt. Le précieux fil flotte un instant dans l'air et tombe pour rejoindre la poussière. Il se demande un instant si Matt n'aurait pas voulu le récupérer. Lui et son obsession pour sa tignasse…

Peu importe. Matt est loin, et ce ne sont pas ses histoires de Rapunzel qui changeront quoi que ce soit à ses problèmes présents. Il avait oublié qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui-même.

Il devient bien trop imprévoyant.

Xxx

xxX

La Réserve est plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Un rayon blanc filtre par une fente étroite sur le mur du fond, allongeant les ombres plus que de nécessaire.

Elle s'affaire un silence, trottinant d'un pas vif entre les cageots de vivres. Elle connait les lieux comme sa poche et mieux encore elle pourrait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés sans jamais se cogner. Elle contourne un amas de sacs éventrés, plonge les mains dans une caisse, tâte les rebords d'une étagère et remplit le creux de son tablier de pommes et de riz. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et récupère un bocal de gros sel qu'elle ajoute à son bagage, puis elle fait demi-tour.

Elle enjambe une trainée de farine et inspire. Elle fait un détour pour éviter l'énorme masse sombre qui bloque le passage. La chose affalée là se soulève et s'abaisse à un rythme régulier elle pue la bière à deux mètres de distance et laisse échapper par instants des ronflements sonores, accompagnés de brefs mouvements désordonnés, avant de retomber aussi sec. Celui-là décuve dans son vomi depuis ce matin, et elle ne tient pas particulièrement à assister à son réveil.

Elle s'éloigne de l'inconnu ivre mort et referme dans un grincement la porte de la Réserve. Elle parcourt le couloir et rejoint la cuisine.

Enfin.

Elle pose en soupirant de soulagement sa charge sur le patio central. Puis elle se tourne vers le Chef pour lui rendre ses pommes.

Silence. Elle entrouvre la bouche et la referme, estomaquée.

Il est assis sur le plan de travail, un genou replié, le pied droit posé sur l'escabeau de fortune qui leur sert à se hisser jusqu'aux placards les plus en hauteur. Il la fixe d'un œil noir, la bouche occupée par du chocolat qu'il mord à même la tablette. Il a à peine déchiré l'aluminium avant de l'attaquer. Le sans-gêne l'a poussé jusqu'à étaler sa veste de cuir sur la gazinière heureusement éteinte, sans se soucier le moins du monde des règles d'hygiène les plus élémentaires.

Étrangement, ce n'est pas la colère qui la gagne. C'est la joie. Son petit cœur tressaute stupidement, poussé à bout par une sensation à laquelle elle ne comprend rien. Elle veut glapir quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Il esquisse un sourire mauvais.

xxx

« Tiens, te voilà, toi. »

La gosse transpire de joie. Il la toise de toute la hauteur de son perchoir, sourcil haussé par l'incompréhension et le mépris. Quelle que soit l'action de sa part qui a pu provoquer une telle expansivité, elle a un sérieux problème. Personne ne souhaite réellement le côtoyer. Il n'y a bien que Matt qui soit assez fou –ou intoxiqué- pour ça, et il ne souhaite vraiment pas s'attirer l'affection collante et niaiseuse d'une gamine des bas-fonds.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » lâche-t-il. « Tu veux du chocolat. »

Il mord un dernier morceau d'un geste provoquant et s'attarde, plaque dans la bouche, pour bien lui montrer qu'il se paie sa tête.

Malheureusement pour lui, la gosse ne se départit pas de son expression rayonnante. A croire qu'elle est heureuse de le voir. Stupide, tout comme son immobilisme, ses bras sagement rangés le long de son corps et son air attentif à ses moindres mouvements. Il ôte la tablette de sa bouche, contrarié, et lui envoie un regard de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle ne répond pas.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il oubliait qu'elle est à moitié muette.

Il soupire et lui adresse un regard de dédain, avant de croquer de nouveau dans la plaque. Cette gosse a définitivement un grain. Il ne veut pas savoir lequel, mais si c'est contagieux, alors qu'elle s'éloigne un peu plus. Il ne tient pas à finir sa vie en tant que légumineux à stade avancé.

Elle reste là, à l'observer comme une sorte d'idole antique. Il sait qu'il est loin d'être laid, mais de là à entraîner cette fascination… Il grogne, montre les dents pour la faire reculer. Il n'obtient pas exactement l'effet escompté. Au contraire, il s'en faut de peu pour que la gamine n'avance pas.

Elle doit _vraiment_ le vouloir, son chocolat.

Il éloigne de nouveau sa tablette de sa bouche. A contrecœur, il détache une barrette et sépare un à un tous les carrés. Puis il les lui lance, dessinant une harmonieuse parabole jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il a beau le sacrifier, et celui-là a beau être une sous-merde de produit, le chocolat, c'est de l'art.

Elle saisit les carrés au vol et les serre précieusement dans une main avant de les engloutir entre ses petites lèvres charnues.

Il esquisse un rictus. Pas capable de se nourrir toute seule ? Elle est vraiment bizarre. Depuis son dernier passage, rien n'a bougé dans les stocks. Pas un iota de chocolat en plus ou en moins. Il a bien été le seul à se servir, alors même qu'elle semble ne pas être à sa première flânerie dans les parages. Et elle aime ça, le chocolat. Il n'y a qu'à la voir.

Elle a besoin de lui pour piller les placards, peut-être ?

Lamentable.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son apparence générale. Négligée, comme précédemment, avec en plus un tablier jaune qui la couvre jusqu'aux genoux.

« Tu n'es pas une mendiante, » remarque-t-il.

La fille s'arrête de grignoter net. Sa face guillerette le cède à un l'incompréhension. Horreur. C'est mignon, cette émotion, sur son visage. Et tout ce qui est mignon a une singulière tendance à le faire gerber. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ça lui rappelle Near.

Pas que Near soit mignon. Mais l'albinos a l'air de sortir du jardin d'enfant, avec tous les jouets qui l'entourent.

L'incompréhension de la petite se change en une sorte de colère ridicule et frémissante, faiblarde, comme la gosse. Elle retrousse les babines sous l'insulte et prépare une remarque acerbe, qu'elle avorte. Elle vient de repérer le holster bien garni à sa ceinture.

« J'suis cuisinière, » proteste-t-elle néanmoins, d'une voix chargée de reproche. « Et un jour, je s'rai la plus grande cuisinière du monde ! »

Il éclate de rire. En commençant dans la mafia ? Ils sont vraiment mal foutus, ses rêves de grandeur à a con. Elle ferait mieux de se barrer quelque part au nord. Si elle réussit à grimper jusqu'à Chicago, peut-être qu'on y accepterait une petite marmiton hispanique et sans papiers. Et encore.

Mello mord de nouveau dans sa tablette, rassuré par le craquement sauvage. Elle cuisine donc. Pas superbement, à ce qu'il a pu tester. Tout ce qu'il a pu manger dans les parages est infect, et s'il avait déjà formulé des suspicions à ce sujet... L'empoisonnement, souvenez-vous. S'il a de telles chances de survie dans ce monde, il le doit majoritairement à sa paranoïa qu'il n'est pas près d'abandonner.

« Où est le Chef ? » demande-t-elle, enfin revenue à ses esprits.

Enfin une parole censée, note-t-il. Elle doit parler du vieux bonhomme de tout à l'heure, l'espèce d'ours blanc avec ses cheveux poivre et sel qui rebiquent en tout sens. Intéressant, ce gars. Un quart de seconde environ. Le seul évènement remarquable, c'est qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut de cervelle pour filer quand on lui en donne l'occasion.

Il fait un vague geste de la main.

« Je l'ai envoyé faire une petite commission. Ça devrait l'occuper encore un bon moment. »

Depuis qu'il a compris qu'il était en terrain neutre, il a pris de l'assurance. Et puis, Garret…s'est pris un coup. L'idée chatouille la commissure de ses lèvres, qu'il relève cruellement. Plus de danger majeur de ce côté-ci. Mine de rien, il progresse dans son ascension.

La gosse pèse le pour et le contre, inquiétée de savoir s'il s'agit d'une mission de type _sous-terraine_ et _définitive_. Tiens. Elle vient de se souvenir qu'elle n'est pas dans un conte pour petite attardée à froufrous et dentelles rose bonbon. Un coup de baguette et hop ! son prince blondinet a disparu. Il déteste l'idée d'avoir pu passer pour un prince, une espèce de pantin mièvre dégoulinant de stupidité. Mais aussi, comment a-t-elle pu réellement le croire, la dernière fois ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment la tête à faire la charité aux petites pauvresses ?

L'idée l'amuse. Il envoie un nouveau carré à la fille, qui l'examine cette fois d'un air méfiant.

Pas si bête, la mioche.

« Si tu veux vraiment cuisiner, tu devrais te barrer de ce trou, » lui conseille-t-il dans un élan de générosité inattendue. « Généralement, on n'aime pas plus que ça les petites latinos, de ce côté-ci de la frontière. »

La gosse lève lentement les yeux de son trésor et plante son regard dans celui du mafieux. Tout ce qu'il y lit, c'est de l'atterrement. Pas une once de crainte. Juste cette impression qu'un nouveau morceau de son monde a cédé à la froideur de la réalité. Elle se tait une fois encore, bouche à demi ouverte, avec l'air de chercher un élément auquel se raccrocher.

« J'suis pas une mexicaine, je suis italienne, » lâche-t-elle finalement d'une voix qui se brise.

Mello penche la tête sur le côté, feignant l'intérêt pour ce détail, moqueur. Italienne, tiens donc. Il croque un carré et le fait passer en douceur sous sa langue, sous-pesant l'information avec une pointe de curiosité. La différence physique n'est pas flagrante, mais sa remarque est plutôt probable.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il. « Tu devrais leur dire. »

Italien, ça fait plutôt bien sur un CV. Surtout en cuisine. Mais on n'a pas de diplôme, dans la mafia.

« Et que fais-tu de si passionnant, ici ? »

Elle le jauge, incapable de comprendre son nouveau changement d'attitude. Finalement, elle est distrayante, se décide-t-il après avoir reconnu que peu de gens se permettent de le contredire. Qu'elle parle, il a tout son temps aujourd'hui. Si jamais elle le lasse par la suite, plus rien ne l'empêche de faire de la chair à pâté d'une petite gêneuse sans identité. Il enfourne une nouvelle bouchée de chocolat et se passe la langue sur les lèvres, ravi.

Elle hésite.

« Je fais la plonge. » avoue-t-elle à contrecœur. « J'épluche les légumes. Et des fois, on me laisse toucher au reste. Je fais les meilleures bolognaises du monde ! » se défend-elle en montant dans les aigus lorsque son interlocuteur esquisse un air narquois.

L'héroïque palmarès. Mello pouffe.

Elle le gratifie d'un regard noir -amusant, ce regard- et lui tourne le dos pour récupérer ses provisions. La seule chose de bonne, dans cette histoire, c'est que le Chef est réellement parti et que, comme ceux d'en haut mangent quoi qu'il arrive, elle va devoir cuisiner par elle-même pour éviter leurs foudres. Sans personne pour lui adresser des réflexions condescendantes ni lui expliquer comment faire. Sauf peut-être le blond étrange, juste là.

Elle attrape le hachoir au vol et sort une planche de bois. Elle saisit les tranches de veau laissées étalées là, et commence à les découper avec application, prenant bien soin d'ignorer le mafieux. Celui-ci lui rend la pareille avec une totale indifférence.

Le silence les laisse de marbre. Au fait de silence, il y a le ruminement des pensées de la petite brune, et de l'autre côté le claquement irrégulier des mâchoires. Mello étudie la pièce avec soin, intéressé des perspectives qu'elle lui offre. Il joue négligemment avec la crosse de son arme et sourit intérieurement lorsque, n'y tenant plus, la minus lui envoie un regard exaspéré.

Elle se tourne. Ses cheveux emmêlés plongent presque dans la sauce écarlate qu'elle est en train de concocter. Il s'amuse un instant à imaginer Gurren Hangfreeze qui s'étrangle, hoquète et rend son dîner à cause d'un malheureux fil perdu entre les ingrédients. L'idée est plus que séduisante. Il le voit presque, le cou allongé au-dessus de son compère et ombre sans plus de cervelle. Tiens, il a oublié son nom, à celui-là. Mais la mine dégoûtée de Rodd Los vient couronner la scène, si bien qu'il en oublie cette petite contrariété.

Une délicieuse odeur de thym et de tomate s'élève dans la pièce, en totale opposition avec cette image vomitive. Mello abandonne sa tablette sur le plan de travail et élimine avec soin les moindres reliefs sucrés avant d'avaler sa salive. Il emplit ses poumons du parfum. La fille est légèrement recourbée au-dessus de la casserole, occupée à la mélanger avec une énergie en aucun cas comparable avec ce qu'il a déjà pu voir d'elle. Sa taille oscille au rythme des coups de spatule, et le manche de bois tourne, formant d'étourdissants tourbillons dans la sauce.

Elle doit avoir aux alentours de l'âge de Matt lorsqu'il a quitté la Wammy's House, réalise-t-il soudain. Matt était-il un enfant ?

Probablement pas. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant à l'orphelinat. Ou plutôt, si, mais qu'étaient-ce ? Des loques. De misérables loques qui avaient enfermé leurs rêves dans une petite boîte, qui, de temps en temps, explosait avec fracas. Seulement là, la majorité redevenait ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû cesser d'être.

Nouvelle formulation. La gosse est-elle une enfant, alors ?

Sans doute. Et sans doute pas. Elle n'est pas du genre précoce, cela transpire dans ses mots et ses actes. Dans son corps lui-même, presque décharné, flottant dans des vêtements trop grands pour elle, et son physique qui laisse supposer qu'elle peut très bien être encore prépubère. Ce doit être la faim. Elle doit n'avoir débarqué dans les parages que très peu de temps auparavant, la peau sur les os, et un air de chien battu assez convaincant pour la laisser pénétrer le sanctuaire.

Cela suggère pourtant une certaine maturité. Davantage peut-être que celle de quitter son cocon sur un coup de tête, à l'instar de certaine personne de sa connaissance.

« Hé, toi ! » l'interpelle-t-il.

La gosse, la… pas tout à fait gosse l'ignore. Ou fait tout comme, en se renfrognant et en plongeant son regard dans sa casserole. Amusé, il envoie une pichenette dans sa dernière boule d'aluminium qui traverse la pièce dans un vol plané pour rebondir contre le contreplaqué blanchi, en face.

« Toi ! » recommence-t-il.

Pas plus de réaction. Il donne un coup de poing dans le vide pour se départir de son agacement.

« La mioche ! » la provoque-t-il. « Je te parle. »

Il l'a vue ciller. Sûr. Mais rien de plus. Elle tourne obstinément sa fichue cuillère, sans prêter attention au fait que le fond est sans doute en train de brûler. Quelque chose lui souffle qu'elle le fait exprès. De l'ignorer, pas de rater son plat. Et ça, être ignoré, il le prend généralement assez mal.

Il hésite un instant à sortir son arme (voir son expression effrayée, une idée plutôt séduisante) et se ravise finalement. A la place, il saute de son perchoir. Ses chaussures heurtent le sol avec un bruit lourd qui le frustre. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparent de la fille, planant comme un oiseau de proie, et lui tire brusquement le poignet pour la tourner vers lui. Elle glapit. La spatule suit la même trajectoire, suspendue au bout de ses doigts dans un vol plané qui la laisse finalement s'écraser au sol avec un petit bruit sec.

Mello sourit, satisfait : l'affolement se lit clairement dans les yeux chocolat de la fillette. Puis il baisse les yeux.

Une traînée de gouttes humides macule son t-shirt. Elles flottent comme une nuée d'étoiles pour achever leur courbe au sol, écrasées avec l'élégant motif de glaviots sanglants, abandonnés là telles les dernières traces de vie d'un tuberculeux en bout de route.

La sauce.

Son pauvre t-shirt.

Hurlement de rage.

Il lâche le poignet de la gamine, catastrophé, et se précipite vers le lavabo le plus proche. Il peste. Il se retourne vers la gosse pour lui lancer une remarque assassine. Elle s'est recroquevillée, les bras levés devant les yeux, les paupières serrées, pour se protéger d'un coup qui ne vient pas. Battue ?

Il laisse échapper malgré lui un petit rire méprisant, couvert par le jet qui coule à grande eau sur les malheureuses taches.

« Hé, regarde-moi. Tu as peur ? »

Elle ouvre un œil craintif qui luit entre ses manches retroussées. Elle l'observe avec méfiance, et il réalise enfin pourquoi. Il est sans doute l'un des êtres les plus impulsifs qu'elle ait pu rencontrer. Violent, agressif et méprisant. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il amorce un geste, il l'interrompt pour… pour… l'idée lui donne envie de gerber, pour se montrer _gentil_. Et il sait que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'apprête à faire de nouveau.

Il se retient de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

« Abrutie, » lâche-t-il afin de tempérer le tableau. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais gaspiller mes coups pour un insecte tel que toi ? »

Elle cesse de trembler. Elle laisse lentement ses mains retomber le long de ses hanches. A distance, Mello essore son t-shirt et étouffe ses dernières traces de colère, pour se diriger vers la sauce qui bout agréablement avec de petits 'pop' à chaque fois qu'une bulle éclate à sa surface. Il foudroie des yeux sa coupable toute trouvée, avec l'irrépressible envie de renverser les généreux litres rougeauds sur le sol, mais il se ravise. Il l'observe, curieux, bouillonner comme un ventre affamé. Puis il y plonge un doigt. Et le retire avec un cri.

C'est horriblement chaud. Tant qu'il a l'impression que sa peau est une immense cloque lancinante qui le torture avec sadisme. Il porte son pauvre doigt à sa bouche pour le suçoter, en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, tandis que la fille éclate de rire, secouant ses bouclettes d'un tressautement nerveux qui envahit tout son corps. Il lui adresse un grondement sourd, mais elle est si pliée qu'elle en a les larmes à l'œil et ne songe même pas à se calmer. Lunatique, disait-il ?

Putain de gosse. Putain de sauce. Putain de monde à la con. Il voudrait se mordre le doigt jusqu'au sang, histoire d'en tirer une jolie cicatrice et une nouvelle fable à raconter aux imbéciles qu'il côtoie auprès de Rodd Los.

Mais la surprise l'arrête.

C'est la sauce. Oui, celle-là même qu'il maudit en renchérissant à chaque seconde. Elle est bonne. Et ça, c'est à la limite de l'anormal.

Les saveurs déferlent dans sa bouche comme autant de souvenirs, d'images de soleil et de champs illuminés. Il voit Matt, qui se fout de sa gueule lorsqu'il lui raconte ses petits contretemps. Et il fond. Il sent ses papilles lui crier d'en reprendre, sa gorge entière irradier de désir, comme lassée de son régime au chocolat pour lui réclamer autre chose, _cet_ autre chose-ci. Le thym, le laurier, le romarin tourbillonnent sur son palais en se mêlant à la douce pulpe des tomates, à la pointe de sel ajoutée et au quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce ?

Il fixe la fille.

Il y a quelque chose de définitivement anormal chez lui.

Ou chez elle.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

Elle mordille ses cheveux dégoûtants. Il retient un hoquet de nausée. Elle se tortille, gênée, rechignant toujours à répondre. Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Il y a quelque chose de laid, de pas net, de complètement dingue. _Quelque chose_.

« C'est le hasard, » répond-t-elle finalement, « rien que le hasard. »

Elle ramasse la spatule pour fuir son regard et se penche. Une étincelle brille à son cou, à la naissance de ses clavicules. Il n'a pas le temps de la saisir qu'elle est déjà noyée derrière ses mèches miteuses. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Où est ta mère ? » demande-t-il, pas pressé de la lâcher.

Il trouve ça bizarre, l'idée qu'une fille de cet âge puisse être abandonnée à son sort avec ses rêves de grandiose défleuris, lorsqu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Quelqu'un comme celle dont il se souvient à peine, et qui a été là pour lui, un jour, il y a bien longtemps. Hum. La sauce le rend définitivement cucul la praline.

Elle balaie la question d'un battement de cil.

« Là-haut, » déclare-t-elle, atone.

Cette réponse ne lui convient pas. Il n'y a pas un soupir, pas une émotion. Pas la moindre trace de joie ou de peine, rien qui puisse laisser à penser qu'elle se sent concernée. Rien qu'un visage froidement indifférent.

Un visage qui ment. On ne la lui fait pas, à lui, le numéro deux au titre de successeur de L, et…

Et soudain, Mello se sent bête. Stupide comme il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas été. Oh oui, qu'il est con. Parce que là-haut, ça signifie à la fois tout et rien. Cette mère, cela peut très bien être l'une de ces putes qui pullulent dans les quartiers des hommes, et qui collectionnent les bambins comme d'autres les timbres et les boîtes d'allumettes, lorsqu'elles ne se sont pas débrouillées pour les étrangler à la naissance. Tout comme elle peut être morte. Comme la sienne, de mère.

Mais la gosse ne laisse filtrer aucun sentiment.

Sa main se porte par réflexe à son chapelet trébuchant, et il laisse couler entre ses doigts les perles tandis que les prières passent en boucle dans son esprit. Une grosse, puis trois. Les _Nostra Pater_ et autres _Ave Maria_ se répercutent sous son crâne.

« Tu crois en Dieu ? » demande-t-il soudain.

L'eau coule sur l'ustensile. Mello recule. Elle a éteint le feu, enfin consciente que le fond prenait, et récupéré un énorme sac de pâtes refermé par une pince à linge de bois. Les fusilli multicolores roulent comme des grains de sable, bruissantes, fragiles dans leurs torsades, bousculées dans leur plastique translucide.

« Bien sûr que j'crois, » lâche la gosse.

Elle se baisse sur les pâtes et se relève, un énorme bac rempli à bout de bras, qu'elle déverse dans les bouillons d'une sorte de caisse étuvée. C'est là qu'il remarque ce qu'il avait vu briller quelques minutes plus tôt. Une petite croix métallique qui tangue au bout d'une chaîne, coincée entre sa chemise et son tablier jaune. Il se demande s'il l'a protégée de quoi que ce soit, ce malheureux bijou. Au moins ne se l'est-elle pas encore fait arracher.

Et Mello se sent proche. Proche comme jamais il ne l'a été, de cette petite créature frêle et bornée, entêtée dans ses rêves et sa foi, accrochée à ces lueurs vacillantes de bougie comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui part en ruine, rongée par les mites. Il la regarde faire tomber les dernières pâtes dans l'eau chaude, une à une, avec un petit son grêle qui se meurt dans le sifflement des bouillons. Il la regarde, et se demande s'il aurait pu être à sa place. Lui, l'être si fort. Si intelligent. Trop pour ça, sans doute, et pourtant.

Il se tourne. Vite, dégobiller ces niaiseries.

« Pincez-moi, » marmonne-t-il à lui-même en retrouvant son chocolat.

Il regarde la petite chose vomitive dans son tablier jaune, le petit fétu de paille hirsute, la petite fée malade, perdue dans les immondices de ses hardes, sous ses cheveux bruns trop longs, avec ses iris immenses et ses mots mâchonnés sous son accent trop présent. Il la regarde une éternité, et ne dit plus rien. Si longuement qu'il oublie ses désirs de meurtre en série, et pense, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être des siècles, aux orphelins tout nouvellement arrivés et aux autres, qu'il jugeait si peu dignes d'intérêt, à la Wammy's.

Et il se demande ce qu'il n'a pas vu, chez eux tous.

Tant et si bien qu'il reste là deux heures entières à oublier le temps.

Xxx

xxX

**NDA :**

J'ai écrit le début de la partie sur Matt à la vitesse d'un TGV, tant c'était agréable. Les princesses, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je n'ai pas retrouvé ce terme dans les dicos de synonymes. Et sa dernière remarque m'a paru irrésistible, et obligatoire dans sa bouche, même si j'ai hésité à le lui laisser dire.

Ah, et pour finir, je ne promeus ni le racisme sauce américaine, ni telle ou telle religion, ni certaines marques de pâtes. Je me sens bête à dire des trucs aussi évidents.

Le dernier chapitre sera un peu plus court. Avec une très, très généreuse note d'auteure (dont vous n'avez peut-être rien à faire, mais bon).


	3. Valentine

**VALENTINA**

**-3-**

Dernière partie, mes lecteurs adorés !

Hier, je croyais qu'on était dimanche. Et j'étais un peu paniquée. Parce que j'avais déjà écrit les deux premiers 'OS' avant de commencer à poster. Donc, en gros, que cette partie a été amorcée il y a bien un mois (qui a dit que je suis lente ? qui ?). Et que j'étais quand même en retard… Donc la première tranche a beau avoir un sacré besoin d'être retouchée, je vous l'envoie quand même.

Un gros bisou à Zen, merci pour ta review ! Quand ton compte sera créé, dis-le moi ^^.

**xxx**

**Valentine**

**xxx**

La nuit les épingle comme deux papillons sur une flamme de bougie. Matt finit sa bouteille le liquide ambré glougloute du col de verre jusque dans sa gorge. Le son qui en résulte est étrange, haché, comme un bruit de tuyauterie à demi bouchée qui crachoterait son dernier souffle avant de rendre l'âme.

Matt adore cette musique. Elle est douce et calme. Tout ce qui y compte, c'est l'instant fugace où le flacon délivre les reliques de son ambroisie : le mince filet d'or s'écoule lentement, fatalement jusque dans son gosier grand ouvert… et y disparaît. Il ne ressent plus aucune brûlure, juste un peu de chaleur qui irradie tendrement son pharynx.

L'alcool goutte et s'apaise. Le silence est d'or.

Matt respire enfin, à l'abri dans ses nuées de coton. Il se croirait presque libre. La tiédeur moite de la nuit tire des perles de sueur le long de sa nuque, qui roulent affablement jusque sur un pull qu'il se retient d'ôter, plus par flemme que pour se préserver des courants d'air. L'éthanol lui brûle les joues, lui monte au cerveau. Il se sent bien. Vaguement pâteux, mais c'est si bon. Le murmure qui l'englobe a disparu depuis un moment, remplacé par des pensées décousues où se mêlent mises sur écoute, jeunes orphelins perdus et plans retors pour échapper à l'affligeant sérieux d'un certain blond.

Le rouquin tend la langue il lèche avidement le goulot, à la recherche de la moindre lichette qui lui aurait échappé, et avec elle la béatitude qui l'accompagne. Hélas, la bouteille est désespérément vide. Le gémissement de désarroi lui échappe avant même qu'il ait pensé à le contenir.

Il claque le flacon sur le sol, pauvre victime inconsciente de sa faute. Le son qui en résulte est cristallin, aigu, chatoyant. Dans la chape de silence de la pièce, il résonne comme un coup de tonnerre.

A s'en percer les tympans.

A dix pas de là, Mello sursaute violemment. Le fusille du regard, bien sûr. Matt estime son bond à une quinzaine de centimètres, à deux doigts de son record d'il y a un mois. Provoqué par le roux. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire narquois qu'il sait vaguement provoquant.

Mello n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Mello ne trouve jamais rien de drôle, à part peut-être un regard déconfit chez ceux qu'il écrase à coups fielleux. Le tout prend parfois des tours impressionnants, comme cela a manqué de peu ce soir. Matt jurerait que la main du blond a glissé vers son flingue – l'espace d'un instant, bien sûr. Mello n'est _pas du tout_ violent -. Mais il a retenu son geste. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. A défaut de le cribler de balles, il le fusille de son regard noir. Les deux se valent. Malheureusement, cela redouble l'hilarité que le rouquin tente de dissimuler. Dangereuse initiative. Pris d'une quinte de toux à s'en étouffer, il bascule en avant, frappe le sol pour évacuer sa joie frénétique, et s'étrangle.

Les yeux de Mello viennent de glisser jusqu'à la bouteille. Un éclair mauvais prouve qu'il a fait le rapprochement.

Il pince les lèvres, affichant l'une de ces moues désapprobatrices qu'il réserve habituellement aux moments où Matt le lâche en pleine transaction musclée pour acheter des clopes. Matt aurait presque peur, s'il n'avait pas dû tâter de cette expression au moins un millier de fois. Merci à son immunité chèrement acquise.

Le blond apprécie peu son indifférence crasse, mais c'est de sa faute. Il fronce tant les sourcils qu'ils sont à deux doigts de se rejoindre. Pauvre chou, ricane Matt. Ça va lui faire des rides.

« Tu l'as eue où ? » demande le blond d'un ton réprobateur, en désignant la bouteille vide du menton.

Matt esquisse un geste négligent de la main.

Et devinez quoi ? Mello apprécie peu. Rien d'étonnant. Il n'apprécie pas grand-chose, ces jours-ci. Faire des confettis avec la carcasse de son très cher Garret ne lui a pas suffi : il lui faudrait le monde entier à ses pieds, Matt le premier. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte que Matt est sa bonne pâte, prête à prendre une dizaine de coups pour lui à condition qu'il le lui demande gentiment.

Ou avec un canon sur la tempe. Mello communique beaucoup par flingues interposés. Le roux a bien essayé de lui inculquer d'autres formes de politesses, mais il n'y a rien à faire.

Boarf. Il a l'habitude.

« Alors comme ça, tu tapes dans le Lolita ? » rétorque-t-il finalement, à court de munitions.

Belle manière de détourner la conversation, se félicite-t-il avec une béatitude contenue. Peut-être un rien déplacée… mais il n'est pas à ça près.

Les sourcils de Mello se touchent. Bizarre qu'ils ne finissent pas collés ensemble, depuis tout ce temps. Ça ferait presque naturel, chez lui. Mais Mello a été gâté par la génétique. Il plisse les yeux sans comprendre (mais il n'en tire pas la moindre patte d'oie), son front se ride, sa bouche s'entrouvre tandis qu'il cherche une explication plausible à la réplique de son ami. Le bienheureux ne voit même pas où il aurait pu croiser une femelle assez jeune. Il faut dire que l'environnement n'est pas favorable.

Il fouille le moindre recoin de ses souvenirs avant de dénicher quoi que ce soit.

Les cuisines.

Sa première pensée : effectivement, ce n'est pas un homme. La seconde : on l'a vu ? Plus d'une personne, ou juste son acolyte ?

Il ne peut qu'en douter.

Il jauge Matt du regard. Celui-ci tire une bouffée sur l'une de ses insupportables cigarettes et l'observe fixement, goguenard, le tout dans la plus grande impunité. Il lui faudrait corriger ça un de ces jours. Tout est à corriger chez Matt. Il est trop agaçant. Irrévérencieux, insoumis, effronté. C'est peut-être ce qui fait son charme.

Mello soupire à grands bruits.

« Tu sais que la pédophilie est punie par la loi dans quasiment tous les Etats du monde ? » se gausse le roux en profitant de son silence.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je croise une fois un individu de l'autre sexe que je dois automatiquement me comporter comme un animal, » se défend-t-il avec plus de vivacité qu'il ne devrait.

Matt ricane grassement. Il l'observe en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux soudain arrondis, l'air innocent, le dos voûté, et passe une seconde un pouce sur les lèvres en prenant grand soin de mordiller l'ongle. Il a l'air étrange d'un nourrisson qu'on aurait dopé aux hormones de croissance. Et pas que.

« Une fois ? » répète-t-il avec un intérêt poli.

Mello fronce les sourcils plus encore qu'il n'est permis d'imaginer.

Le roux ne tient pas une seconde de plus. Mello le contemple avec dégoût, plié en deux à même le sol, occupé à se tenir les côtes d'une main et à frapper son poing de l'autre. Tordu en deux par son propre humour douteux. L'alcool lui donne un rire de phoque, grave et saccadé comme un hoquet qu'on aurait échoué à contenir et qui s'amplifierait sans retenue. Il ferait presque peur, à deux doigts comme il est de s'étouffer dans sa bave. Mais il se redresse, les joues rouges. Vivant.

Raté, pense Mello avec dépit. Il a manqué une bonne leçon sur les dangers de l'alcool et des moqueries gratuites.

Ses pensées retournent amèrement aux causes de ses maux, à savoir les cuisines. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas croisée qu'une fois, la mioche.

La faute à qui, aussi ? Si ce prétendu ami s'occupait un tant soit peu de son triste sort, il n'aurait pas à devoir subir le goût honteusement premier prix des réserves de cette foutue planque ! Il avait intérêt à coffrer Kira, et le plus vite possible.

Mello inspecte ses ongles comme pour en déloger une poussière imaginaire. Il hésite à les enfoncer dans le visage de son compagnon, rien que pour le faire taire. L'image mentale d'un Matt au bord du martyre le calme. Un instant seulement.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, » persiffle-t-il.

Matt sourit d'un air un peu stupide en tirant sur ses manches. Il a l'air ravi de prendre son ami sur le fait. A moins que ce ne soit encore la bibine qui lui étire le coin des lèvres et lui susurre ces idées déplacées. Il savoure, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et passe à l'attaque.

« Oh, je ne te reproche pas de sauter sur _tout_ ce qui bouge, » insiste-t-il. « D'ailleurs, je ne te reproche rien. Je m'étonne juste un peu de tes goûts.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » se défend Mello.

Son ton est sec. Entre ses doigts, le crayon qu'il serre se brise et les copeaux de bois claquent sur le plan qu'il observe, celui d'un bâtiment immense aux multiples issues, et surtout, alarmes et caméras. Une cinquantaine de flèches, de zones noircies et de signes obscurs ont été ajoutés à la main, et des feuilles griffonnées jonchent les alentours. Le blond s'y plonge, prenant parti d'ignorer le gêneur.

« Pourtant, tu le voyais bien, il n'y a pas une minute » glisse la voix râpeuse du rouquin.

Mello froisse une feuille dans son poing. Matt commence à devenir particulièrement saoulant –c'est le cas de le dire-. Surtout qu'il a du travail, lui. Pas facile de se concentrer avec une telle nuisance sonore à portée d'oreilles. Une nuisance consciente de l'être, qui plus est. Et qui s'en amuse.

Un jour, il lui trouera la peau.

« Tu pourrais me foutre la paix cinq minutes ? » gronde-t-il. « Je ne suis pas en train de bâiller aux corneilles, _moi._ »

Il rature d'un geste nerveux ses dernières phrases, en griffonne une dizaine d'autres et prend du recul. C'est minable. Lamentable. Nullissime. Il jette contre le mur le plus proche ce qui n'est plus qu'une malheureuse balle de papier froissé qui vient rejoindre une pile déjà conséquente.

Au diable son rouquin de voisin. Il l'a déjà oublié.

Bien conscient de cela, Matt l'observe avec intérêt. Son esprit est de plus en plus clair, et c'en est déjà trop. Il regrette vaguement de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps avec la gougoutte. D'autres idées bien moins réjouissantes l'appellent. Sa tête lui pèse, ses paupières retombent, ses membres s'engourdissent chaque minute davantage. Il est crevé. Mais il n'a aucune chance de s'endormir. Pas tant que l'autre reste là, avec ses gémissements de rage et son crayon qui crisse sur le grain du papier.

Il soupire intérieurement, conscient qu'il va devoir se lever s'il veut lui botter le cul. Il s'étire langoureusement, orteil après orteil, avant de délier ses bras et d'arquer le dos. Un œil toujours posé sur Mello, qui prend grand soin de l'ignorer. Puis il se campe sur ses pieds. Il traverse la salle et se penche au-dessus du blond.

Le plan est plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. Mais un vague regard confirme ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà : Mello fait de l'acharnement.

« Ce truc est déjà parfait, » fait-il remarquer en défroissant le dernier brouillon que le blond a jeté.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Arrête-toi cinq minutes.

-Dégage. »

Matt soupire. Deux yeux d'orage le tiennent en joue.

« Je voudrais juste dormir, » plaide-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

Sa voix transpire la lassitude. Mello feint de n'avoir rien entendu. Pas de doute qu'il s'en fout, et royalement. Sa posture crie qu'il ne voit pas en quoi il dérange, qu'il y a des lits dehors. Qu'importe que celui de Matt soit précisément dans la pièce. Le boulot du blond importera toujours plus.

« Mellowww… » gémit le pauvre rouquin.

-Cesse de prendre cette voix traînante ou je fais de la confiture avec ta cervelle !

-Seulement si tu m'avoues que tu te fais la gosse. »

Rire gras du rouquin. Il subtilise un stylo aux mains pâlichonnes, le tient à distance, replié en relative sécurité à l'autre bout de l'amas de papier. Esquisse son plus beau sourire de défi. Jauge avec attention son compagnon de fortune.

Le regard de son mafieux préféré est celui d'un tueur. Mauvais, il glisse jusqu'à son flingue. Le venin lui brûle la langue.

« Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ qu'on parle de qui _**tu**_ te fais ? » rétorque-t-il fielleusement.

Coup bas.

Matt sifflote et tourne la tête. En oublie le crayon qui tournoie au bout de ses doigts.

Une phrase tourne et se retourne dans sa tête, sourde douleur diffuse qui s'immisce entre les pensées les plus inopportunes et les moins vêtues, les carrés de peau blanche et dorée, la souplesse d'une chevelure d'or.

« _L'amour, ça sert à rien. »_

xxx

Il la regarde hacher la viande à une vitesse étourdissante. L'énorme couteau s'abat dans un tic-tac régulier, méthodique, qui lui rappelle sans la moindre finesse qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien lui trancher un poignet sans perdre de son aisance. La lame est énorme. Plus grosse que la main pâlichonne de la gamine, plus longue que son avant-bras, plus lourde que l'ensemble des armes qui reposent à sa ceinture. Elle s'échine à l'élever et l'abaisser encore et encore, infatigable, mécanique bien huilée par les ans. Un sang rosé suinte sur la planche de chêne striée par l'usage et ruisselle dans les petits canaux creusés sur son contour. Le morceau était déjà presque exsangue.

Elle le décolle du plan de travail d'un geste aérien et le jette dans ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une marmite. La viande grésille au contact du fond, libérant son odeur ferreuse. Mais le petit bout de fée a déjà disparu. Elle revient, les bras chargés d'herbes et d'épices qu'elle prélève et envoie pêle-mêle rejoindre le reste de la préparation. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Mello doit admettre qu'il n'y connait rien. Ce n'est pas comme si maîtriser la botanique ou l'art de la cuisson lui auraient été d'une quelconque utilité à la Wammy's House.

L'odeur est délicieuse. Elle trempe une cuillère méfiante dans le mélange, craignant les sursauts de l'huile, et prélève un fond de sauce qu'elle goûte. Le blond la soupçonne vaguement de s'y complaire et de satisfaire son ventre braillard, mais il ne dit rien. L'ai ravie, elle envoie voler la cuillère dans un évier mousseux.

Le chef a encore déserté. Et ça, elle adore.

Mello a une furieuse envie de goûter, lui aussi. Il abandonne son chocolat derrière lui et inspecte la marmite avec un intérêt curieux. Doucement, il approche son doigt, avant de craindre une brûlure. Quelques bulles de mauvais augure explosent à la surface du mélange. Il jette un coup d'œil aux louches trop lointaines –la flemme- et son regard tombe finalement sur la gosse. Ni une ni deux, il l'attrape et lui piège le bras. Elle hurle et se débat, griffe, mord… Il lui plonge la main dans la sauce.

Elle le regarde comme s'il était taré. Mais au moins, elle s'est calmée.

Brave bête.

Il lui bloque le poignet et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il lui tapote le crâne comme à un chien obéissant, conscient qu'elle louche sur son flingue en pesant le pour et le contre d'une fuite avec violences. Il approche sa bouche –elle repère le couteau à viande- et lui lèche les doigts. Oui, en fait, c'est plutôt bon, cette sauce.

Il retourne la phrase dans sa tête –la gamine s'est rétractée à l'autre bout de la pièce- et soudain, il pense aux sous-entendus de Matt. Il hoquète brusquement, se redresse d'un bond et balaie les environs du regard.

Craignant de déranger, le chef cuisinier referme doucement la porte…

xxx

« Hey, Tina !

-Valentina ! »

Les cris fusent, répétés en écho de toute part de la pièce aux allures de caverne. Les quarante voleurs de la légende sont affalés au sol, une ou deux filles aux bras. Noyés par l'artifice des grésillements d'ampoules dévissées, ils s'avachissent sans complexe entre les tables, canapés et autres meubles renversés qui projettent leurs ombres vacillantes sur des visages coupés à la serpe par un barbier manchot. Une irritante fumée flotte au-dessus du sol, mêlée de parfums de coke, de cannabis ou d'héroïne.

Elle slalome entre des corps qu'elle distingue à peine. Elle enjambe un homme ivre mort, manque de glisser dans une flaque d'un liquide non identifié, se saisit d'une bouteille à l'équilibre précaire qu'elle repose un peu plus loin, sur le buffet qui sert de bar. Elle virevolte, insaisissable, en évitant les gestes saccadés des occupants.

« Hé, Tina ! Tu veux dix dollars ? Va dire à Rodd qu'c'est une tafiole ! »

La gosse met un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Elle contourne le gars, croisant à l'occasion le regard d'une créature blondasse et dénudée qui masque aussitôt son visage derrière l'excité qui l'empoigne sans ménagement. Elle ne comprend rien à leurs occupations barbares.

D'un pas vif qui lui donne l'impression de voler au-dessus de tout ça, elle contourne un dernier couple et franchit le seuil de la porte.

« Non, non, Tina, mon cœur, » crie un autre. « Ressers-moi plutôt. »

Elle fait volte-face. Une seconde, une bouteille prise au hasard, une autre encore, un verre qui déborde presque de son alcool aux forts relents qui lui montent à la tête. Le verre tinte, les gros doigts calleux s'y enroulent, le liquide oscille. Et la voilà hors de portée.

Une main se referme sur le vide.

La gamine est comme une brise éthérée. Elle sautille, légère et inconsistante, elle volète entre les silhouettes dangereusement égarées, elle file comme le vent. Elle a ce petit quelque chose d'intouchable qui la distingue des autres comme une comète au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle est une étincelle jaillissant de braises qui s'éteignent. Ephémère, et enviée sans le savoir.

Elle brille.

Elle fuse.

Elle est différente.

Son secret est pourtant simple. L'enfance. Un brin de jeunesse et de nostalgie que lui envient sans le savoir les brigands à l'âme corrompue. Son innocence déjà bien entravée la rend lumineuse comme un joyau de taille, mais elle-même y est aveugle.

« Hey, Valentina ! » riquenasse un gaillard tanné par le soleil. « Roule une pelle à Neylon de ma part ! »

Elle grimace. A chaque fois qu'elle se rapproche de l'un d'eux, on l'interpelle. Ce qui lui permet de repérer ceux qui sont encore assez conscients ou pas assez occupés pour s'apercevoir de la présence de leur petit joujou. Elle n'est pas capable de comprendre ce qui les fait rire. Elle sait à peine ce que signifie rouler une pelle. Elle ne les voit que comme ceux qui lui ouvrent les portes des cuisines et, peut-être un jour, de son rêve.

Elle en heurte un par accident. Rien de grave. Celui-là est complètement imbibé et murmure des borborygmes pâteux en macérant dans son vomi. L'autre à côté, qu'elle évite, est lancé dans un trip dont elle ne préfère rien savoir. Et…

La porte claque violemment.

Bruit d'enfer.

Elle en voit au moins deux qui portent les mains à leurs oreilles et gémissent des imprécations inintelligibles. Cinq qui sursautent. Un qui observe le phénomène avec un regard blanc. La trentaine d'autres n'ont pas bougé d'un poil. C'est drôle, comme une vengeance inattendue. Elle ne sait pas sur quoi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » éructe l'arrivant, sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle remarque qu'il ne peut pas tomber plus juste.

Ça la fait sourire. Personne n'interrompt jamais tout ça à moins de s'y joindre à son tour. L'arrivant doit avoir un certain cran. Elle tourne la tête vers lui.

Et le fixe d'un œil soudain méfiant.

Mello toise le tas de mélasse que sont devenus _ses_ hommes avec un mépris teinté de désapprobation. L'odeur âcre de leur virilité lui fait froncer le nez, celle des stupéfiants renforce son dégoût, et l'image générale manque de le faire crier au sabotage ennemi. Sauteries spécial Rodd, ou comment maintenir sous sa coupe des montages de muscles dénuées de cervelle. Du pain et des jeux. De la chair et des stups. Des neurones en bouillie.

Pitoyable.

La gosse revient à elle-même. Elle évite adroitement une main tendue au niveau de ses chevilles, enjambe un corps ronflant et glisse vers la porte du fond. Vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce, loin, très loin de la furie aux manières imprévisibles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande d'attardés ? » gueule le trouble-fête, poings sur les hanches.

Elle sursaute. Tremblote en le voyant dégainer son revolver. Accélère son pas de souris. Gémit.

Il l'a vue.

Deux enjambées et il la saisit par les poignets, elle qui a fait tant d'efforts pour montrer aux paquets de viande ici présents qu'on ne _pouvait pas_ la toucher. Il la soulève. Elle se débat, elle laisse échapper un braillement puéril mais il ne daigne pas desserrer sa poigne de fer. Alors elle le mord. Elle enfonce ses quenottes de toutes ses forces dans la peau blanche, comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'à sentir le goût ferreux rehaussé de sel du sang.

Le blond laisse échapper un grognement de douleur. Il secoue le bras en jurant avec un air de démon, mais elle tient bon, décidée à ne pas lâcher la première. Et c'est comme si ses dents lui étaient arrachées toutes en même temps. Dans un horrible bruit de succion, il se libère.

Et la bâillonne au plus vite.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi aussi, au milieu de cette bande de sauvages ?! » tempête-t-il comme si elle ne venait pas d'essayer de le bouffer.

Elle ne lui fait pas remarquer qu'il s'agit de son job, ni qu'elle n'a aucun besoin de son attention et encore moins que le plus sauvage et dangereux de tous, c'est lui, et qu'il vient d'en donner la preuve en public. Déjà, parce qu'elle préfèrerait courir que parlementer. Et ensuite, parce qu'elle est bâillonnée. Pas très pratique pour donner son avis, qu'on ne demande pas, au passage.

Ce genre de détail _pourrait _être pris en compte quand on pose une question.

Ah, mais bien sûr. Rhétorique.

Le blond l'emporte à bout de bras, traverse la salle sous les regards bovins de ceux qui se demandent la nature du rapport que le roquet entretient avec l'italienne et la trimballe hors de la pièce jusque dans un couloir non éclairé. Il la lâche –elle est à bout de souffle à force de se débattre- et redessine avec dépit les traces de griffure qu'elle a laissé sur sa jolie peau laiteuse le temps de son 'transport'. A voir son air grognon, il semble regretter ce qu'il a cru être un acte de charité.

« Ces types ne représentent pas une fréquentation correcte pour des filles de ton âge, » lui fait-il vertement remarquer.

Quelle belle leçon.

Encore heureux qu'elle en soit consciente. Non mais c'est vrai, peut-être que mettre les pieds dans la mafia, c'était partir sur de bonnes bases ?

Mais, une fois de plus, elle la boucle. Actuellement parce que le blond fouille dans sa poche pour briser une barre à sa tablette de chocolat et la lui tendre. Elle fait la moue et tourne la tête avec dédain, comprenant qu'il la prend définitivement pour une gosse de cinq ans sans défense. Il hausse les épaules.

« Très bien, » fait-il, avant de l'approcher de sa propre bouche.

En un éclair, elle chaparde la friandise et la fourre au fond de son gosier d'un geste vif. On ne résiste pas comme ça à l'appel du ventre. Surtout que l'arôme dégagé par les bris bruns ne pourrait laisser personne indifférent.

Les yeux sombres du mafieux pétillent. Sa réaction l'amuse ? Très bien, elle s'en fiche, si cela lui ouvre les portes vers la suite des opérations. Elle louche déjà sur la suite avec un air plus qu'insistant. Que voulez-vous. C'est l'habitude qui revient au galop.

Le chocolat lui macule les lèvres de traces sombres que la lumière rare fait sembler tranchantes. Il y en a assez pour que les stries de ses gerçures se rejoignent, alors même que celles-ci ont l'air profondes comme des crevasses sur un glacier. Elle passe avidement la langue sur la pâte douce-amère.

Nouveau signal. Le mafieux porte une main à ses poches. Il fait voler une nouvelle barrette qu'elle saisit habilement, regrettant vaguement qu'il la lui jette comme à un chien. Mais la récompense est assez succulente pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas. Le blond s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur –c'est parfois prodigieusement agaçant- et lui tapote la tête. Elle esquive, mutine. Ravie de lui glisser entre les doigts. Elle se dresse à côté de lui sur la pointe des pieds. Puis elle pose ses lèvres contre sa joue et l'effleure comme une caresse.

« Z'aviez du chocolat sur la joue, » explique-t-elle, espiègle. « P'r engueuler quelqu'un, ça fait pas sérieux. »

Puis elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, le laissant planté là.

Il n'a pas l'air con.

Xxx

CONCLUSION

xxX

Elle l'a planté. Ça y est.

_Ne ricane pas trop, il va t'entendre._

Oh le petit bout de femme. Il savait qu'il avait raison de parier là-dessus. Les plus minuscules sont les plus coriaces. Et elle l'a fait : pas une phrase, et l'imbécile teigneux a fermé son grand bec autoritariste. Si c'est pas beau, tout ça. Se moquer ainsi du blond.

Et sans représailles, en plus.

Bon, il l'a peut-être un peu aidée. Mais non. Elle l'a trouvée toute seule, celle-là.

Dupé à son propre jeu.

Une porte entrebâillée se referme dans l'ombre. Pas le moindre grincement les gonds bruissent à peine. Léger cliquetis. La poignée remonte, et, derrière la fente opportune, l'œil intrus disparait parmi les ténèbres.

Ça y est, jubile Matt. Elle l'a ferré.

xxx

THE END.

xxx

xxx xxx xxx

_**Lecteurs fantômes… reviewez svp !**_

xxx xxx xxx

xxx

**NOTE D'AUTEUR :**

Comme promis, la voilà. Le patatoïde de la dispersion est à l'œuvre. Fuyez, mesdames et messieurs, fuyez… à moins que vous n'ayez des questions sur la merveilleuse histoire de Valentina. *_Se jette des fleurs et évite les tomates…_*

Si ça vous ennuie, juste après, il y a les remerciements. Zappez allègrement.

Je vais donc commencer par le titre. On m'a demandé dès le premier chapitre si la mioche se nommait Colombe ou Valentina. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont supposé, à juste titre, que son prénom était Valentina. Il se trouve que non. Ce n'est ni Colombe, ni Cendrillon, ni Valentine, ni Valentina. Le titre de chaque chapitre est en fait un prénom féminin qui doit symboliser la vision qu'on y a de la petite : Colombe comme une pauvresse et future chair à pâté, Cendrillon comme une princesse en haillons, bonne à tout faire et mise aux fourneaux, et Valentine comme une petite séductrice, car c'est dans cet OS qu'elle achève d'apprivoiser Mello.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de nom. Mes chers lecteurs, je suis sûre que parmi vous se cachent des écrivains en herbe. Vous avez sûrement constaté que les personnages que vous créez sont des connards ingrats qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Ils ont un nom bien à eux, refusent de vous le donner, et ne se laissent pas faire si vous ne trouvez pas l'exact fichu groupe de lettres et que vous décidez d'en mettre un autre au hasard. La mioche est faite dans le même bois. Dans ma tête, je l'appelle Valentina, mais à chaque fois que je fais ça, elle essaye de me tuer du regard. C'est très agréable, d'être maltraité par ses personnages.

Ah oui, mais vous me direz, les mafieux l'appellent Valentina, eux. Donc ils doivent avoir raison, non ?

Je suis bien triste de vous décevoir. Minus numéro un n'est pas du genre à se livrer. Presque muette, hein. La preuve, qu'est-ce que vous savez d'elle ? En comparaison, on en sait plus sur Matt qui pourtant est sorti de la tête de son dessinateur presque aussi vite qu'il y est entré. La gosse n'a pas livré tous ses secrets, et c'est fait exprès, parce qu'on est là pour Mello.

Je ne sais pas si je la réutiliserai, mais il est fort possible qu'elle réapparaisse dans quelques micro-séquences du futur _Primum non nocere_. Le contraire aussi, remarquez.

Et un coup de pub, un !

Ah oui, je devais finir sur le prénom de la gamine. La vérité, c'est que je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Au désespoir, et comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il était possible de ne pas l'écrire, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de chercher. Alors pourquoi les mafieux l'appellent Valentina ? Parce qu'ils sont comme vous. Ils ont besoin de mettre un nom sur les choses ou les personnes qui les entourent. Et Valentina est le prénom le plus cliché que j'aie trouvé et qui puisse correspondre le mieux à la manière de penser des mafieux. Je… je l'ai sorti d'une pub pour une quelconque huile d'olive… (_et avec ça, on est fière, hein !)_

Merci beaucoup à Zen. Tu m'as donné une sacré idée de fic pour le futur. Dépeindre un autre personnage en utilisant non pas un seul OC, mais plusieurs, un par chapitre, ça pourrait bien marcher. Enfin, vu la tonne de projets que j'ai déjà sur le dos, je ne vais pas trop abuser, non plus…

L'instant pub n°2 : ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore Mauguine sont invités à éviter de rater leur vie en se renseignant sur son compte. Cette auteure est superbe, magnifique, fabuleuse ! …

…c'était un cri du cœur.

Place à un nouveau sujet. La bouffe.

Comme certains l'auront peut-être déjà remarqué, je parle très souvent de nourriture dans mes histoires. C'est tout à fait moi. Toute l'histoire y est consacrée, d'ailleurs… je vais creuser un trou bien profond pour m'y planquer et je ressors. Le rire bien nerveux, après la diatribe sur le chocolat…

Sur Mello. Mon prof d'addictologie est formel : l'addiction au chocolat _n'existe pas_. Après une suggestion, j'ai vérifié autre chose. Mello est en fait accro à la nourriture. Et comme il aime le chocolat, c'est tout naturellement vers lui, sa signature, qu'il s'est tourné. Et vous connaissez l'une des raisons qui peut déclencher ce type d'addiction ? Le complexe d'infériorité. Souvent aggravé par un manque affectif. Je crois bien qu'on a tout Mello, là, qui reporte ses sentiments sur son cacao chéri, plus chéri que Matt, plus chéri que la bataille contre Kira. Ça s'applique aussi aux autres orphelins et à leurs jouets favoris.

J'ai un peu de mal à décrire les goûts et les odeurs, alors pour le tout début, quand Mello mord dans son chocolat, j'ai fait un peu comme si je décrivais un vin. A ce qu'il paraît, ça marche pareil. Toujours dans le premier chapitre, il y a aussi un parallèle d'addictions entre Mello et les autres. Ensuite… la fille est bien italienne et pas hispanique. J'ai cru que je ne réussirais pas à expliquer le cheminement de pensée de Mello. J'adore Garrett. C'est comme ça, c'est l'un de mes innombrables bébés. Oh le bordel mal rangé.

Cendrillon. Ah, le début… c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Matt, vous comprenez ? Un régal. J'avais l'impression de le voir, lui et le soleil orangé pour baigner le sol, les clôtures et les parpaings irradiés de la clarté rasante de la journée. Quand je parlais dans la tête de l'OC, aussi, c'était étonnamment simple. Elle n'est pas très intelligente. Pas très brave. Juste inconsciente, méfiante et irréfléchie tout à la fois. Elle a une fierté malgré ses guenilles. L'histoire de Che aussi était une petite graine de folie passagère. Sinon, la fin du chapitre pue le romantisme à en vomir et c'est bien dommage, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser.

Le dernier, Valentine, est pour moi un raté, mais bon. C'est un final. J'ai eu trop de mal à jongler entre les têtes de Matt et Mello au début, et avec le style narratif. J'ai même dû redémarrer de zéro parce que ça n'allait pas là où je voulais, ce que je fais très rarement parce que je déteste ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi en faisant que Val cuisine encore de la viande, même si c'est ma partie la mieux réussie (végétariens, retenez vos coups !).

La scène avec les mafieux aussi ne rend pas bien. Ça m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à réécrire. Comment faire pour rentrer dans le petit crâne de Matt, par la suite ?

Pour finir. Ma conception de Mello.

Elle se résume à peu. Mello est asexué. Toutes mes excuses, mesdemoiselles. Il est trop obsédé par l'idée de vaincre pour se préoccuper de sa vie sentimentale ou sexuelle. Il n'y a rien entre lui et qui que ce soit, au moins dans sa tête de pioche. Ensuite, il ne supporte pas de perdre et se considère comme supérieur. Enfin, il ne s'est jamais préoccupé d'exprimer son affection. Mello est brut de décoffrage. Point. Il y a peut-être d'autres détails mais voilà les grandes lignes.

L'ai-je bien illustré ?

xxx

**REMERCIEMENTS :**

C'est la première fois que j'angoisse autant pour une histoire publiée sur ffnet. L'accueil sur le fandom de DN n'est pas folichon, j'en étais consciente avant de démarrer, aussi suis-je ravie de ne pas avoir babillé dans le vide. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire jusqu'au bout, qui ont jugé bon un _follow_ ou un _favorite_. Des remerciements encore plus immenses pour mes reviewers, qui sont des perles, des merveilles, d'un côté parce que la review est un salaire dont l'auteur ne sait même plus s'il doit l'attendre, et que plus encore, c'est une décharge de bonheur à l'état pur. C'est un peu la preuve que quelqu'un lit réellement…

Merci à **Vilbbes**, pour la première review et pour le Matt x Sayu. Lecteurs, passez sur le _W project,_ il ne vous en sera fait que le plus grand bien.

Merci à **calyspo** pour ta review détaillée, très S (xD) qui a eu le don de me rassurer et de me confirmer que j'ai réussi ce que j'entreprenais avec _Colombe_. Merci également pour le follow. Lecteurs, passez sur sa fic et embrassez le chien de Misa, il est trop chou ! Ah, et tapez sur L. Méchant L. _(Et vive la pub !)_

Merci (pour la 3e fois XD) à **Zen** pour tes reviews. J'espère que ma réponse est assez claire et qu'elle te satisfait. Je veux vraiment avoir l'adresse de ton compte ! On pourrait papoter… je ne sais pas… quelque chose ! Je suis super contente que tu apprécies Valentina-mon-bébé-d'amouuuur….

Merci à **Mad J-J** pour ton follow et ton chaleureux PM qui m'a sauvée la vie alors que j'étais au bord de la dépression. Vraiment.

Merci à **Melusine78** pour ta mise en favoris.

Merci à **PinkyDuck** pour ton follow.

Merci à **Luce**, bien sûr. Mais si je te remercie à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose, tu vas finir par te lasser, non ?

A tous les lecteurs fantômes, il vous reste une dernière chance de me dire si vous avez aimé ou si je suis une pauvre merde qui ne devrait même pas écrire. Ou si je devrais faire plus gaffe quand je crée un OC. Ou si c'était trop long. Ou trop court. Ou si vous avez envie de raconter votre vie. Si par exemple vous aussi vous avez de grands handicaps dans la vie comme… euh… la peur du Mello ? Je vous écoute. J'aime les reviews. J'aime les reviewers. Je vous aime.

(Vous avez vu ? Un Mello domestiqué ! A votre avis, ça se tient en laisse ? …)

xxx

**J'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochaines et hypothétiques histoires. Même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews. **

**(Sniff. *Yeux de chien battu.* Oui, je suis accro...)**

**A plus !**

xxx

NB : il faut que j'écrive une scène avec ma choute qui cherche le mot 'puceau' dans un dico. Vraiment. Je la vois déjà, HIHI !


End file.
